Las tres almas perdidas y la piedra del angel
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Tras haber recuperado a sus padres el año pasado, Harry vuelve a perder a uno por culpa de Voldemort, la piedra del angel podría regresarlo a la vida junto con Jaia y Ginny,la guerra no solo será de dos magos, la corte celestial intervendrá,cont el espej.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

**_HOlaaa... no me maten, si lo hacen quien terminará los fics??? jejeeje tenia ya dos meses con este capi, tenía que sacarlo, prometo que seguiré con este fic ya que terminé uno, pero tenía que ponerlo XD, disfruten el capi jeje XD _**

* * *

En una isla al norte, rodeada por el mar del norte, una imponente fortaleza era envuelta por centenas de enormes figuras encapuchadas, los dementores parecían en revolución, los aurores caían como moscas, Azkaban era saqueada, decenas de escobas se elevaban, se escuchaban la risa de los prisioneros que lograban escapar, eran carcajadas de burla… 

En Grimmauld Place, Lily miraba fijamente a la nada, tenía una taza de té entre las manos, justo igual que hacía dos semanas; desde que había empezado el verano, no podía dormir, se sentía más tranquila teniendo a los chicos en casa, pero… siempre había un pero y ahora no sabía lo que era ese… dejó caer la taza que se hizo añicos a sus pies mientras se paraba, había escuchado un grito en la habitación de Harry, sin importarle pisar la porcelana de su taza corrió hacia las escaleras, cuando llegaba a la planta alta, Sirius entraba a la habitación de Harry, ella se congeló en la puerta, Sirius intentaba calmar al chico que se retorcía en la cama y gritaba, Ris llegó unos segundos después, Harry despertó y de un brinco bajó de la cama, Sirius lo miró y se acercó a él, el chico caía de rodillas con ambas manos en la frente, sentía que la cicatriz le quemaba, Lily abrazó a Ris cuando Harry empezó a reír fríamente, después Harry se desmayó…

En una deshabitada colina, esa misma que exactamente un año antes había sido sede de la reunión de los dos mejores magos de la historia, volvía a serlo… Barrabás miraba la luna iluminar el cielo, Albus Dumbledore se paseaba impaciente frente a él, el orbe se había destruido, se acababa de terminar de refinar la sangre de dragón y los cristales estaban terminados, los cuerpos a salvo, pero no sabían exactamente como los sacarían de ese sueño…

Por la mañana, Harry se sentó en la cama mientras se ponía las gafas, se extrañó al toparse con su madre dormitando en una silla junto a su cama

--Harry --el chico miró a la puerta, Sirius le hizo una señal para que se levantara -- ¿estás bien? --preguntó tomando en brazos a Lily, Harry asintió extrañado --vamos afuera, quiero hablar contigo --indicó arropando a la pelirroja

--No pensaba accionar la bomba del comedor… eh… no te referías a eso¿cierto? --comentó notando la mirada y sonrisa de "te atrapé", de Sirius

--Te traiciona la conciencia¿eh Harry? --rió Sirius abrazando al chico mientras salían

-- ¿Estás bien Harry? --Ris parecía preocupado

-- ¿Por qué me preguntan eso? --inquirió Harry mirando a su padrino

--Aquí --indicó Sirius pasando por su habitación

-- ¿Seguro que no estoy en problemas? --murmuró Harry antes de entrar

--Eso espero --dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta, se recargó en ella mirando a los chicos que se sentaban en la cama, respiró hondo y se acercó, el chico se extrañó más al ver que se acuclillaba y le tomaba la cara

--Sirius¿Qué te pasa?, no entiendo

-- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

Harry negó empezando a asustarse…

Era una hermosa habitación o por lo menos eso le parecía a la pelirroja que contemplaba el lugar desde el medio, se parecía a la que fuera testigo de la primera noche que había pasado con su ahora esposo

--Hola amor --una gruesa voz la saludó, ella buscó su origen con desesperación

La habitación se oscureció de golpe, ella ahogó un sollozo, a pocos metros miró unas rendijas rojas recordándole a una enorme serpiente, escuchó una estridente carcajada que le comprimió el corazón, pero en el mismo instante una gran calidez la empezó a cubrir desde el hombro, llorando se giró

--James --sollozó aferrándose al hombre

--Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

--Pero tú…

--Lily, amor… no tengo mucho tiempo ya tienes experiencia en esto --le sonrió tranquilizadoramente --Lily, vienen tiempos muy difíciles, que Harry siga con la oclumancia, cuídalo Lily, el menor desliz y Harry caerá, tampoco lo ahogues con la disciplina, solo no lo descuides, Voldemort está subiendo muy rápido, trama alianzas poderosas, sus planes son más oscuros e incluyen a Harry… encuentren antes que él la piedra del ángel

-- ¡Pero James…!

-- La corte confabula para protegerla, nadie con sangre divina permanecerá en la tierra

--Pero…

--Protégelos --James sonrió, después la habitación se iluminó, pero ahora veía una lámpara antigua en el techo y estaba acostada sobre una cama que no era la suya, se sentó y miró alrededor, había banderines de grifindor, una escoba sobre el escritorio, algunos libros y pergaminos…

-- ¡Harry! --de un brinco salió de la cama, corrió fuera de la habitación y se dispuso a buscar a su hijo

Media hora después la puerta de la cocina casi se despegaba de la pared, Lily entraba con la cara desencajada por la preocupación pero se reemplazó rápidamente por una furia que incrementaba al ver a los tres hombres riendo despreocupadamente en la mesa

-- ¡Harry James Potter! --los 3 dieron un brinco ante tal grito -- ¿se te hace gracioso ponerme sobre tu cama y salirte despreocupado? --siseó Lily acercándose, Harry la miró extrañado -- ¿ya desayunaste? --preguntó más seria aún, Harry asintió lentamente -- ¡ve a tu habitación ahora mismo, estás castigado! --exclamó de nuevo histérica

--pero…

-- ¡Estás castigado, sube ahora! --insistió Lily

--Pero mamá yo no…

-- ¿Qué parte de estás castigado no entiendes, quieres que te ayude a subir?

--Es que no entiendo…

-- ¡Sube ahora mismo jovencito! --volvió a gritar Lily señalando las escaleras

--Pelir… --Sirius intentó interceder pero la mirada de Lily era simplemente peligrosa, así que empujó ligeramente a Harry para que obedeciera, el chico sin comprender salió de la cocina, al verlo, Lily fue hacia la estufa --Ris --llamó Sirius, cuando su hijo lo miró le pidió en silencio que saliera, cuando la puerta se cerraba tras Ris, se acercó a Lily --pelirroja¿Qué te pasa?, yo te puse en la cama de Harry, no quise despertarte, hablé con él temprano¿Por qué lo castigaste?... ¿Lily? --la abrazó al escuchar que sollozaba

--Sirius, yo no… yo no quería --murmuró Lily aferrándose a Sirius --no lo quería castigar pero me asusté mucho y no supe como reaccionar, creí que me lo habían quitado Sirius

--Lily, por lo general, cuando las madres están preocupadas por sus hijos los abrazan y besan, no los castigan --bromeó Sirius levantándole la cara mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas

--Ya lo sé --contestó Lily yendo hacia la mesa, movió una silla, se sentó y se recargó en ella

-- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Harry?, creo que está un poco desconcertado, mira que estar castigado sin saber la razón

--Sirius… soñé con James

--Yo no quiero saber detalles de esos sueños pelirroja --comentó sonriente, pero terminó sentándose junto a ella al ver la cara seria de Lily

--Me dijo que buscara la piedra del ángel

--Lily, tú sabes que esa piedra no…

--...ya no tiene protección --lo interrumpió Lily mirando fijamente la mesa, Sirius le miraba el cabello, pero su pensamiento estaba muy lejos --también me dijo que la corte se entrometería, presiento que no nos harán nada fácil la búsqueda… por eso me puse histérica, no sé si fue un sueño o un mensaje

--Mientras lo averiguamos, tomemos medidas, hablaré con Dumbledore --dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie --y tú hablarás con Harry --Lily le sonrió y salió de la cocina, Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta, no podía dejar que la corte de nuevo metiera su cuchara…

En un amplio salón que parecía no tener límites, se encontraba un semicírculo de seres más hermosos que cualquier ser humano, sus túnicas blancas con capuchas resplandecían como si gozaran de luz propia, 10 varones y 9 mujeres, en el centro un hombre mayor muy alto de cabello al hombro de un plata exquisito, su barba cerrada de candado lo hacía ver imponente, su voz gruesa retumbaba por las invisibles paredes, junto a él un cáliz dorado que era el punto de visión de más de uno…

--Necesitamos que nuestra raza se encuentre a salvo, los magos están próximos a entrar en una catastrófica guerra, cuando logremos reunir a todos los nuestros se habrán pasado los dos años… Jenna buscarás a tu hermana, no permitiré que la mayor de mis hijos sufra la inconciencia de los magos… Radamés, Belicar, buscarán la piedra, Mikkel, Liandra, buscarán la parte oeste del altar

--Padre¿para qué necesitaremos el altar?

-- ¿Deseas discutir mis ordenes? --El imponente Leandros siseó mirando un punto lejano frente a él

--Solo era una pregunta señor

--Irreverencia --siseó Leandros

--No señor

--Ponte de pie Natanael

En el extremo derecho un encapuchado se irguió, Leandros se giró y a paso lento se acercó, Natanael bajó su capucha al tener a Leandros enfrente, dejando ver a un hombre castaño de cabello largo y seductores ojos azules, dando la impresión de llegar a los 30 años

--Padre, no era mi intención discutirle --Natanael cayó de rodillas cuando la nublada mirada de Leandros se posó en la suya

--Busca la parte norte --ordenó Leandros dándole la espalda, Natanael bajó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar

--Nickolai, Yisui, Marielos, el hemisferio norte, reúnan a nuestra gente, Maca, Shelly, Saveiro, el hemisferio sur… Samir, Iker, Tulio, la parte sur del altar, Sylma, Inma, Irupé, la parte este del altar… retírense --ante la orden, todos abandonaron su lugar y desfilaron por el largo pasillo, un encapuchado se quedó sentado mirando a su padre, titubeaba el hablar, pero al ver que éste se retiraba se puso de pie

--Padre…

--Tú Iskandar, aún eres menor, no puedes bajar

--Pero señor, a mi hermana la mandó cuando era una niña…

--Ella tenía dones especiales y demasiado diferentes a los del resto, es excepcional… tus habilidades también lo son Iskandar, pero no puedo arriesgarte, ve a divertirte…

Leandros se cruzó las manos en la espalda y siguió a sus hijos, Iskandar se quedó ahí de pie mirando a su padre, bajó su capucha de un manotazo, sus ojos verdes estaban molestos, se apartó el cabello negro que le había caído al bajar la capucha… él no se quedaría en la acrópolis…

Harry entraba extrañado en la estancia, después de la cena, Lily había insistido en hablar con él, Sirius se había encerrado con Ris en la biblioteca… se dejó caer en un sillón…

--Harry, por favor no salgan ni abran la puerta, Sirius y yo debemos ir con el profesor Dumbledore, confío en ustedes amor --Lily se acercó y besó la cabeza de su hijo, Sirius le revolvió el cabello al pasar junto a él, se extrañó al verlo más serio aún que cuando se había escapado de casa de sus tíos… cuando los dos adultos se encaminaron a la puerta miró a Ris que se sentaba junto a él

--Paranoia --dijo el chico que recién cambiaba su cabello a rojo brillante --mi padre dijo algo de que tapiaría las ventanas, si de por sí la casa ya es tétrica… oye¿vamos a comprar un helado?

--Pero…

--Vendremos pronto, es más vamos a la heladería que está en la esquina

Harry asintió, fue por sus zapatos y ambos salieron rumbo a la heladería platicando sobre las recientes paranoias de sus padres; una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, de cabello castaño en punta y deslumbrantes ojos azul zafiro caminaba ensimismada mirando un pequeño rectángulo de cristal, se detuvo en el momento en que el aparato emitía un pitido extraño, se quedó mirando la pequeña pantalla transparente, dos puntos aparecían en ella…

--Hermana… --murmuró la chica sorprendida --...y la piedra, debo volver a la acrópolis y tomar un rastreador que sirva… el está en América, el cáliz lo dice… y la piedra no puede estarse moviendo --dijo rodando los ojos, intentó seguir andando pero se topaba con algo que hacía que su rastreador saliera volando emitiendo un ensordecedor pitido hasta que se impactó en un poste haciéndose… literalmente polvo

--Lo siento, discúlpeme --se excusó rápidamente Ris --iba distraído, lamento haber roto su… su… ¿aparato?, le compraré otro pero no le diga a mi padre --balbuceó rápidamente, pero la mujer lo miraba detenidamente

En el otro lado de la acera, un hombre alto de cabello castaño cenizo miraba la escena detenidamente… después de lo que Sirius dijera en el castillo, cómo permitía a esos dos chicos salir a esa hora y solos… Voldemort se estaba moviendo muy rápido y estaba seguro que la corte ponía manos a la obra, negando lentamente con la cabeza decidió cruzar la calle…

--Está bien, yo también iba algo distraída, además ya no servía --sonrió la mujer --disculpen --Ris y Harry miraron interesados como la mujer seguía su camino, al mismo tiempo se alzaron de hombros y se giraron para seguir el suyo, pero no pudieron dar ni un paso pues Remus Lupin se los impedía

-- ¡Profesor Lupin! --exclamó sorprendido Harry, Ris le sonrió

--Hola chicos¿Qué hacían?

--Solo vamos por unos helados¿gusta acompañarnos? --Remus miró a Ris y sonrió, debía admitir que ese chico era igual que su amigo

--Entiéndelo pelirroja… debemos mudarnos, estaremos más seguros ahí… jamás pensé que diría esto, pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón Lily

--Sirius… me sentiré extraña viviendo ahí

Sirius y Lily caminaban abrazados hacia Grimmauld place, la pelirroja se mostraba renuente a acatar las ordenes de Dumbledore, si lo pensaba, el profesor tenía razón, pero no quería pensarlo, solo quería pasar todo el tiempo con su hijo sin que nadie se interpusiera y lo que menos deseaba era que ese chico que había sufrido por tantos años, justo por culpa de ese anciano, siguiera sufriendo… aunque, quizá el anciano no era completamente culpable (n/a y Sion jamás creyó escribir eso), pero Harry no volvería a sufrir…

--Lily, si no lo hacemos volverá a sufrir y quizá sea peor que el pequeño shock que tenga al ver la casa --comentó Sirius adivinando lo que la pelirroja pensaba, ella le sonrió ya acostumbrada a esa peculiaridad de su amigo, lo miró extrañada al sentir que se detenía de golpe, miró hacia la acera de enfrente cuando Sirius cruzó corriendo

-- ¡Iusris, Harry! --los dos chicos que recién llegaban con el cono de helado, lo soltaron al mismo tiempo, Remus miró interesado -- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te dije Iusris?, no creo que tu madre te haya dado permiso para salir solo de la casa Harry

--Claro que no se lo di --dijo Lily llegando tras Sirius, Harry la miró alarmado, su madre estaba molesta

--Eh¿Qué acaso yo estoy pintado? --preguntó Lupin ofendido, Sirius lo miró

-- ¿Qué quieres decir Moony?

--Que fueron conmigo a comprar un helado, vine a buscarlos y me dijeron que habían ido con el profesor Dumbledore o que eso creían, los vi muy apagados y le invité un helado, no pensé que yo fuera nadie

--Ris, no te atrevas a mentirme --Sirius miró significativamente a su hijo

-- ¿No confías en mí Black?

--Remus tiene razón Sirius, el encubrirlos lo esperaría de ti… será mejor que entremos, debemos empacar --apuntó Lily adelantándose, Sirius asintió y les sonrió a los chicos antes de seguir a Lily

-- ¿No saben lo que pasó cuando fui tu profesor verdad Harry? --preguntó Remus con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba frente a los sorprendidos adolescentes

--Después te digo --murmuró Harry ante la interrogante mirada de Ris -- dijo que teníamos que empacar o escuche mal --miró al chico que inconscientemente había cambiado su cabello a negro -- ¿miedo a Sirius? --se burló Harry

--No sé de qué hablas --murmuró el chico devolviendo su cabello al verde brillante, Harry sonrió y entró a la casa, Ris estaba por seguirlo cuando sintió una penetrante mirada que lo taladraba, lentamente se giró y miró al otro lado de la acera… pudo distinguir un brillo

-- ¿Qué hay ahí? --Ris dio un brinco al sentir la ronca voz de su padre en su oído, lo miró por instinto pero para cuando quiso volver a ver hacia la acera, el brillo ya no estaba

--Nada --murmuró el chico confundido

--Ris

--Nada papá, solo creí ver un brillo --murmuró Ris negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras regresaba a la casa, Sirius se quedó mirando el arbusto que su hijo había visto, se alzó de hombros y siguió a Ris

En la estancia Lily y Remus discutían lo que ella había discutido anteriormente con Sirius

-- ¿Y los chicos?

--Empacando sus cosas, ya les expliqué que nos mudaremos, no les dije completamente la razón --contestó Lily sirviendo un poco de té

--Créeme que a Harry poco le agrada que le oculten las cosas --murmuró Sirius dejándose caer sobre Remus

-- ¡Hey Sirius quítate pesas mucho! --se quejó Lupin empujando a Sirius

--Oh vamos Remus, admítelo, me extrañaste --Sirius abrazó a su amigo mientras éste intentaba sacárselo de encima

--No que pesas… déjame, Sirius suéltame, te lo advierto Padfoot --gritaba Remus pataleando, pero Sirius solo se abrazaba más a él

Lily sonreía recordando su época de estudiante cuando esos dos hacían escenas similares, pero ahora era más gracioso al pasar los dos los 30 años, Harry y Ris no tardaron en bajar y asomarse

-- ¿Terminaron? --preguntó sonriente Lily, los chicos no la miraron, estaban demasiado sorprendidos mirando la pelea de los adultos

-- ¡Aaah! --Sirius caía al piso y Remus estaba sobre él y lo apuntaba con la varita

-- ¡Dilo!... ¡Dilo Black! --ordenó Remus acercando su varita más al corazón de Sirius

-- ¡Jamás! --exclamó Sirius

-- ¿Seguro Sirius?, te lo advertí --Ris y Harry miraron a Lily, ésta miraba la escena de los merodeadores con melancolía, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla… deseaba ver a su esposo en esa lucha intentando defender a su hermano

-- ¡Oh Moony, pesas mucho!

-- ¡Dilo Black y te dejo!

-- ¡No, jamás! --volvió a gritar Sirius, ésta vez removiéndose para escapar, pero Remus tenía demasiada experiencia en eso y no lo dejaba

--Te avergonzarás frente a tu hijo, te lo aseguro… me conoces --agregó Remus en un siseo

--Si hago lo que quieres también lo haré --refutó Sirius testarudo

--Tú lo quisiste --dijo Remus en un susurro que a Sirius le gustó peligroso

-- ¡Espera! --gritó el animago -- ¡lo diré, lo diré!

--Bien, hazlo --Remus se acomodó más en el abdomen de su amigo y se cruzó de brazos

--Remuseselmejormagomasinteligenteelmejordelomejoryleganóalgranpadfoot

--Sabes que así no es y dilo fuerte y claro

-- ¡Remus es el mejor mago, el mas inteligente, el mejor de lo mejor, el mejor merodeador, es más guapo que Sirius Black, es el mejor merodeador que la historia encontrará!... ¿contento?

Remus se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa, Sirius se irguió lentamente

--Parecen un par de niños --los dos miraron a Lily como pequeños después de una pelea, los chicos sonrieron al ver que los adultos se sonrojaban furiosamente

Después de la pequeña pelea rememorando sus épocas escolares, tuvieron una cena tranquila en la que reinó un ambiente parecido al que reinaba en Hogwarts, después subieron y terminaron de empacar. Al día siguiente despertaron muy temprano y contra las protestas de Sirius por la hora y el transporte, salieron rumbo a su nueva casa… al atardecer, ya Ris se impacientaba al igual que su padre, Lily seguía conduciendo y Harry continuaba dormido…

--Ris, a donde lleguemos, seremos una familia, serás mellizo de Harry --indicó Lily mirando momentáneamente el retrovisor

--Pero a mí me gusta peinarme

--Muy gracioso --murmuró Harry algo adormilado dándole un manotazo en el hombro

--Solo cambia el color de tus ojos al verde Ris

--Entonces no seremos mellizos --murmuró el chico Black con una sonrisa

--Bien serán hermanos de parto, mellizos de diferente bolsa, cuates o como quieras decirle… no puedo creer que hayas heredado eso de tu padre también --Lily rodó los ojos, Sirius se acababa de quedar dormido y roncaba descaradamente --somos los Nichols

--Bien --masculló Ris mirando por la ventanilla, no le agradó ver que entraban a un barrio más muggle que lo que jamás había visto y eso que había vivido quince años entre muggles, pero eso era demasiado…

--Llegamos --anunció Lily --despierta Sirius, Harry vamos

El chico se frotó los ojos dando un bostezo

--Nuestra nueva casa, espero que se acostumbren

Harry miró a su madre, dio otro bostezo y miró por la ventanilla de Ris, abrió ojos y boca anormalmente, su color desapareció rápidamente, sintió un terrible hoyo en el estomago

--Es… es… pero… mamá… no creo que… yo --tartamudeó Harry sorprendido, Ris miró la casa, no le miraba nada diferente, nada anormal, no entendía la palidez de Harry

Harry miró estupefacto a su madre

--...no… mamá… pero… es… es… el… ¿Cuatro de Privet Drive?

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	2. 1 alma

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

** S****ion regresó !! XD al fin pude terminar un fic y como lo dije, aquí el capitulo... disfrutenlo**

* * *

--Es… es… pero… mamá… no creo que… yo --tartamudeó Harry sorprendido, Ris miró la casa, no le miraba nada diferente, nada anormal, no entendía la palidez de Harry

Harry miró estupefacto a su madre

--...no… mamá… pero… es… es… el… ¿Cuatro de Privet Drive?

Lily se giró en el asiento y miró a su hijo, extrañada miró hacia donde lo hacía el chico

--Oh, jejeje --murmuró la pelirroja, echó a andar el auto y retrocedió algunos metros --creo que ahora sí llegamos, nuestra nueva casa, espero que se acostumbren, el 3 de Privet Drive --Harry enarcó una ceja incrédulo, miró a su madre esperando que le dijera que era una broma o bien, esperaba despertar pronto --sé lo que estás pensando Harry, pero el profesor Dumbledore cree que necesitas la protección que te brindó mi sacrificio y no acepté que regresaras ni medio día con ellos, así que puso una especie de hechizo que une las dos casas y lo hace más poderoso… despierta Sirius --agregó dándole un manotazo al animago que seguía roncando --vamos chicos, todas las cosas están dentro de la casa ya

Harry sin creerlo del todo bajó del auto y miró su antiguo vecindario, los vecinos salían para mirarlos bien, se le ocurrió una tonta idea y giró la cabeza un poco, su boca casi cae hasta el piso al ver que Petunia Dursley se acercaba a su madre, ella señalaba hacia donde estaba él, abrió los ojos como no creía posible cuando su tía Petunia agitaba la mano saludándolo, miró a su madre intercambiar algunas palabras e ir hacia él

--Harry, no seas maleducado, te están saludando --le sonrió Lily llegando a él

--Pe… pero… yo… ella… ustedes…su visita

--Amor, a la vista de los demás somos diferentes, no saben que somos nosotros

-- ¿Entonces cuál era el afán de que cambiara mi apariencia…?

--Los ojos Ris, no se pueden ocultar con este hechizo, algo de que el alma se refleja… no sean groseros y vayan a saludar a la vecina que ha venido a darnos la bienvenida --sonrió divertida Lily

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar, seguía sin creerlo completamente, Ris bajaba corriendo y lo pasaba, escuchó que daba los buenos días bastante educado, se extrañó pero siguió bajando

--Tu tía está desayunando con tu madre --comentó Sirius que subía, Harry lo siguió con la cabeza mientras daba un paso y… -- ¡Harry! --gritó el animago brincando los escalones, Harry se había dado tremendo golpe al rodar por la escalera e irse a estampar contra la pared, cuando Sirius llegaba junto a él, un cuadro de la familia caía del pequeño clavito y daba justo en el pie de Harry haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Petunia y Lily no tardaron ni un segundo en estar en la sala

--Hijo --la pelirroja corrió hacia el chico que sentado se miraba el pie derecho, se arrodilló junto a él poniendo una mano en el pie, obtuvo al instante un sonoro grito de dolor de Harry

-- ¿Se fompió el pie? --preguntó Ris que llegaba con la boca llena de pan

--No digas tonterías y traga la comida antes de hablar, cariño, llévalo a su habitación por favor, llamaré a un médico --dijo Lily mirando a Sirius

-- ¿A un qué? --inquirió curioso, la pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie, Sirius se alzó de hombros y con cuidado levantó a Harry

Algunas horas después, Harry miraba recargado en la ventana de su habitación a Ris enseñándole a Sirius jugar beis ball, parecía divertido, bajó la mirada y se topó con una férula azul que le cubría todo el pie hasta la mitad del muslo

--Médico bobo --murmuró frustrado, habría sido más fácil que lo llevaran con un sanador y con un simple movimiento de varita y alguna poción estaría más que bien, pero a su madre le tenía que haber entrado la vena muggle y ahora tenía que pasar casi un mes con eso sin poder moverse cómodamente, si solo se había torcido el pie

--Cariño, vuelve a la cama

--Mamá, estoy bien en verdad, ésta férula es una exage… --intentó decir Harry, pero Lily lo había recostado en la cama y arropado

--Por favor Harry, no quiero que te lastimes más

--Estoy bien…

--Te traeré un emparedado y jugo --lo interrumpió Lily, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, pocos segundos después Ris entraba, rojo y algo agitado

--Es imposible enseñarle a mi padre a jugar beis ball --se quejó el chico tirándose en la cama junto a Harry -- ¿Cómo vamos con esa férula?

--Cállate --refunfuñó Harry cruzándose de brazos

--Oye, mi novia me invitó a una disco muggle, va a llevar una amiga¿vamos?

-- ¿Novia? --preguntó Harry sentándose

--Sí, tengo una habilidad innata con las chicas --dijo Ris guiñándole un ojo -- entonces¿vamos?

-- Olvidas mi férula¿cierto?, no puedo ir así a una disco

--Dices que no te duele¿no? --Harry enarcó una ceja al ver la sonrisa del chico

--Mi madre jamás me dejaría y no creo que Sirius…

--Harry por favor¿Cuándo dije que les diríamos?

--Pero nuestra apariencia...

--Leí sobre el hechizo, no te preocupes --sonrió Ris

--

En América, una mujer de no más de 25 años revisaba cada rincón de una casa de dos plantas, salía de lo que parecía ser la habitación de un adolescente que aún conservaba algunos pósters de un equipo de foot ball local, algunos tenis tirados, ropa interior… dobló hacia la derecha y fue hacia la puerta del final, con cuidado la abrió, una habitación amplia, pintada en blanco, una cama en el medio, un tocador, todo bien arreglado, miró el pequeño artefacto de cristal que llevaba en una mano, marcaba la presencia de un ser divino pero era muy débil, respiró hondo y siguió buscando…

--

Algunas horas despues...

--Cariño, lamento tenerte así pero es por tu bien --murmuró Lily entrando a la habitación de Harry, después haber estado llamando a la puerta cerca de cinco minutos --Harry, no te molestes, ya verás que te la quitan rápido --agregó encendiendo la luz, suspiró y se acercó a la cama al ver a su hijo arropado de pies a cabeza --amor… --se sentó en la cama y acarició la pierna de Harry --te prometo que mañana vamos al sanador para que te dé una poción… Harry --destapó la cabeza de su hijo y se quedó sorprendida, después se puso de pie violentamente y tiró del edredón, muchas almohadas y al final la férula de Harry, murmurando por lo bajo salió rumbo a la habitación de Ris, la puerta estaba cerrada pero con su varita la abrió rápidamente, encendió la luz e invocó el edredón

--

Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años caminaba por los límites de la acrópolis ante la atenta mirada de los fieros guardias, eso le pasaba por ser el hijo del líder, maldijo a los seres y siguió andando, se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que dos de ellos lo seguían, al ver frustrado su plan decidió cambiar de dirección y alejarse de los límites, cuando estuvo a diez metros, los guardias regresaron a su posición, el chico se giró y los miró… no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente…

Muy lejos de ese lugar sagrado, Harry y Ris entraban a un lugar oscuro, Harry entrecerró los ojos al terminar de entrar y toparse con luces potentes, una música ensordecedora y dos chicas que les hacían señas no muy lejos

-- ¡Vamos! --gritó Ris jalando a Harry --hola lindura --saludó el chico besando apasionadamente a una rubia de ojos negros, ella se paró de puntillas para alcanzar a Ris, su micro falda se elevó aún más dejando ver que o no traía ropa interior o usaba una muy pequeña, su top se subió más de lo que debía pero no le importó, Harry se sintió extrañamente incómodo al ver las manos de Ris recorrer rápidamente el cuerpo de esa casi desnuda rubia --mira cariño, te presento a mi primo, él es Harry --después de algunos minutos de comerse, Ris señaló a Harry mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura a la chica --Harry, ella es Tiffany, mi novia

--Hola --murmuró Harry algo pasmado

--Ouu Harry Potter --exclamó la chica, Harry hizo una mueca, esa voz chillona casi le perforaba los oídos, y acto seguido se le abalanzó y lo abrazó muy cariñosa

--Tiff --lloriqueó la chica que estaba junto a Harry --preséntame, no seas malita

--Sí, sí Mindy… Harry Potter --la chica se enderezó y de forma exagerada adoptó una posición seria --ella es mi amiguis Mindy

--Mucho gusto --brincó Mindy, Harry la miró algo temeroso, la chica se le lanzó encima también, le salía como una cabeza y media

--Vamos a sentarnos --propuso Tiffany sonriente, tomó de la mano a Ris y lo jaló hacia un pequeño reservado en un rincón

Ris se dejó caer en el sofá y Tiffany rápidamente se sentó sobre él, Harry se sentó enfrente y Mindy por un lado de él pasándole un brazo por la cintura abrazándose a él e iniciando inmediatamente una charla carente totalmente de sentido…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada los "gorilas" de seguridad eran obligados a retroceder con un temor que nunca habían sentido mientras un hombre de pícara mirada plateada observaba todo con diversión bien disimulada, los hombres terminaron apartándose para que la fémina furiosa entrara

--Yo les dije que era mejor acceder a la primera --murmuró Sirius entrando calmadamente tras Lily

La pelirroja caminaba a paso realmente rápido, Sirius trotaba tras ella pero no dejaba de sonreír, no le agradaría estar en los zapatos de esos dos chicos… no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Lily se detenía de golpe y entrecerrando los ojos miró a una chica de falda muy corta y negra con algunos adornos rosas a los costados, un top rosa que por poco y le salía por la cabeza, la mujer estaba sobre un muchacho de cabello negro bajo las orejas de camisa roja con un dragón negro en la manga derecha y pantalón blanco, frente a él… un chico de cabello revuelto con una camiseta blanca, bajo una camisa abierta color negro y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, otra rubia de de blusa muy ajustada y pantalón en el que parecía metida al alto vacío tenía una pierna sobre su hijo, le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y le hablaba muy cerca

--Sirius están en… --se giró en busca de su compañero -- ¿Sirius? --lo buscó alrededor y lo encontró a algunos metros, con la boca abierta y babeando miraba embobado a la chica que se desnudaba en una jaula, masculló algo ininteligible y fue hacia él más molesta aún, al llegar le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo hizo golpearse contra las rejas de la jaula, Sirius se giró molesto, pero se le bajó al toparse con unos furiosos ojos verdes y una pelirroja del color de un tomate muy maduro -- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Black?, se supone que venimos por nuestros hijos --lo reprendió seria, Sirius bajó la mirada como un niño

--Es que… pues… hace mucho que yo no… pues… tengo que recrear la pupila de vez en cuando --Se excusó el hombre mirando al piso

--Recrear la pupila, recrear la pupila te va hacer Jaia cuando le diga --dijo ofendida, dio media vuelta y fue hacia su hijo

-- ¡Espera!... --gritó corriendo tras ella -- ¿Cómo que le vas a decir?, si yo no hice nada malo pelirroja linda --murmuró llegando con Lily, ella lo miró y siguió caminando --hermosa, por favor, linda pelirroja, oye no te querrás quedar sin Sirius¿verdad?, joyita hermosa, pero mira que bien te sienta esa blusa roja y ese pantalón¿adelgazaste?

--Cállate Sirius --siseó la pelirroja

-- ¿No le vas a decir?

-- ¿Qué mas da si le digo o no?, dijiste que no hacías nada malo

--Por favor lindura hermosa, conoces a Jaia, me mata si se entera que miré a otra mujer

--Lo pensaré según a como te portes --Sirius se quedó de pie mirándola alejarse, respiró hondo y la siguió hasta los chicos en un reservado cerca de un rincón, la pelirroja llegó detrás de un chico de cabello alborotado, se agachaba hasta llegar al oído del muchacho --Potter --susurró fríamente, Harry dio tal brinco que Mindy que estaba sentada sobre él cayó estrepitosamente al piso llevándose con ella la mesa de en medio y las botellas que estaban sobre la misma, Ris no ponía atención, estaba demasiado inmerso en medir con una mano cada centímetro del trasero de esa rubia y con la otra la circunferencia de los senos mientras su lengua peleaba contra la de Tiffany

--Mamá --murmuró Harry atónito sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás

--Hijo --siseó Lily seria -- ¡Iusris! --gritó al ver que el chico enfrente la ignoraba, pero Ris seguía con lo suyo -- ¡Black!

--Yo no he hecho nada pelirroja --dijo Sirius rápidamente, Lily rodó los ojos

-- ¿Qué demonios significa eso Potter? --preguntó señalando las manos de Harry algo ocupadas, en una tenía un vaso y en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo recién encendido

--Yo no…

-- ¡Esa es la educación que te dio tu tía! --gritó furiosa

--Yo…

--Tú, si de ti estoy hablando¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso¿el niño que vivió? --Harry miró alrededor, todos a excepción de Ris los miraban -- ¡Te voy a dar una tunda a ver si sigues siendo el niño que vivió¡ven aquí Harry James Potter! --ordenó señalando junto a ella --Harry la miró alarmado, esa mirada atemorizaba

--Mamá por favor…

--Mamá por favor te voy a hacer yo como sigas sentado con ese cigarro en la mano --Harry soltó el cigarrillo inmediatamente

--Oiga doña, tranquilícese, nos estamos divirtiendo --murmuró Mindy que sacudía su pantalón, Sirius la miró alarmado, Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente y casi corrió hacia su madre

--Mira niñita… --dijo Lily mirándola de forma amenazadora

--Oiga, oiga no se amargue, la vida es para disfrutarse…

Sirius rodeó a Lily y fue hacia la chica, la empujó con una sonrisa de desesperación alejándola de la pelirroja

-- ¡Iusris Marius Arcturus Black! --gritó yendo hacia Ris que seguía con su tarea, resopló un par de veces mirándolo, Sirius que había dejado a la chica en la barra y ya regresaba, se detuvo junto a Harry al ver que Lily tomaba de la oreja a Ris y jalaba con fuerza

-- ¡Aaah! --gritó Ris olvidando inmediatamente lo que hacía, Sirius pudo asegurar escuchar la oreja del chico tronar -- ¡Qué demo…! --volvió a gritar levantando la mirada pero el jalón que Lily le daba lo interrumpió, sin darle oportunidad de levantarse a la rubia él se puso de pie por insistencia de su madrina que jalaba con fuerza --lo siento Tif --murmuró el chico mirando a su novia en el piso

-- ¡Camina Potter! --ordenó Lily dándole una nalgada a Harry al pasar junto a él con Ris de la oreja -- ¡y tú súbete esa bragueta Iusris! --exigió la pelirroja a paso rápido, Ris tropezó intentando comprobar su pantalón

Sirius abrazó a su ahijado y prácticamente lo obligó a caminar tras Lily

-- ¡Esto no puede ser posible, cómo dejan entrar a menores de edad a antros de perdición! --Lily les volvió a gritar a los "gorilas" de la puerta, éstos se encogieron un poco

--No… no son… no son menores… señora --tartamudeó uno de los ocultos en el fondo

--Sí, nos enseñaron identificaciones --argumentó el que estaba más cerca de Lily, ésta, que seguía con la oreja de Ris en la mano lo miró aún más amenazante, después fulminó a Harry, ambos le dieron una sonrisa de disculpa, la pelirroja bufó y jaló a Ris hacia el auto…

El viaje a casa transcurrió en un silencio peligroso, nadie se animaba a emitir una sola palabra, al llegar, los chicos bajaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la casa, Lily dejó el auto frente a la casa y siguió a los muchachos, Sirius sonriendo metió el auto al garaje

-- ¡En que demonios pensaban al escapar en esa forma! --al entrar a la casa, el grito recibió a Sirius, se detuvo unos minutos en el recibidor esperando a que la risa se le pasara -- ¡les explicamos los peligros que corremos¡tú los conoces perfectamente Harry James, te han seguido desde primero!

--De hecho desde antes de nacer --murmuró Harry mirando a Ris, el chico a quien el alcohol empezaba a subírsele sonrió abiertamente, algo que hizo a Lily mirarlo aún más molesta

--Estoy hablando en serio Harry

--Lo siento mamá --murmuró bajando la mirada

--No creo que ese ejemplo te haya dado tu madre Iusris --Ris dejó de burlarse de Harry y miró a su madrina e inmediatamente bajó la mirada -- ¿Qué haría tu madre si se enterara Iusris? --el chico levantó la mirada aterrado, Sirius se mordió un puño para no soltar una carcajada

--Madrina no…

--Dime que haría --lo interrumpió Lily temiblemente seria

--Medaríaunatunda --balbuceó el chico con una mueca

--Y tú Harry --el niño que vivió dio un brinco en su lugar ante el siseo de su madre -- ¿de donde tomaste ese ejemplo?... --miró penetrantemente a su hijo-- ¿era eso lo que veías con tus tíos? --Harry negó lentamente --el tomar es natural, eso lo hacen todos los muchachos mientras no tomes en exceso, pero el fumar Potter

--No estaba fumando mamá…el…cigarro… no… era… mío --murmuró ante la atemorizante mirada de Lily

-- ¿El vaso sí? --Harry asintió -- ¿Por qué te quitaste la férula? --Harry tragó saliva y miró a su madre pero no contestó -- ¿Sirius? --los dos chicos miraron rápidamente a Sirius, él les sonrió acercándose lentamente -- ¿castigarás a tu hijo? --Harry miró a su madre y después a Sirius, Ris miró a su padre, no sabía a que atenerse, aunque la sonrisa que el animago tenía no le agradaba en nada

--No sé pelirroja, creo que podría exagerar¿te molestaría castigarlo a ti?, si no puedes yo lo haré --los ojos de Ris casi salen de sus cuencas, Harry abrió la boca asombrado

--No te preocupes, cuando terminen aquí los espero en mi habitación --indicó Lily yendo a las escaleras, los chicos la siguieron con la vista, tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo mientras regresaban la vista a Sirius que les sonrió de forma extraña, se acercó lentamente a ellos con la vista de ambos chicos en él, se dejó caer justo en medio y los abrazó atrayéndolos hacia él

--Y díganme chicos¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? --preguntó con una gran sonrisa --espero que en verdad ese cigarro no haya sido tuyo Harry

--Te lo aseguro… --contestó Harry, Sirius asintió pensativo

--Hijo, sigues con el cierre abajo --comentó despreocupado señalándole la entrepierna a Ris, el chico sonrió y lo subió --Ris --el chico miró a su padre se preocupó al verlo con el entrecejo fruncido -- ¿Marius Arcturus? --preguntó incrédulo, después soltó una carcajada, Ris se cruzó de brazos y ahora fue él quien arrugó el entrecejo para mandarle a su padre una mirada molesta --Iusris Marius Arcturus --murmuró pensativo, después miró a su hijo y volvió a reír --jajaja… esa yo no me la sabía Ris jajajaja, si con Iusris se me hizo raro, jajajajaja, no jajajaja, puedo… tu madre jajajaja, que jajaja, que nombre te puso… jajajaja

--Dijo que eran parientes tuyos --murmuró Ris mirando con ojos entrecerrados que su padre se desternillaba de risa recargado en Harry quien se contagiaba de la risa

--Sí… pero jajajajaja, nunca habría pensado jajajaja, en jajaja ponerle a un hijo mío así jajaja y menos tres nombres… tu madre no te quiere ¿verdad Ris?

--Y mi padre tampoco

-- ¿Por qué lo dices? --preguntó Sirius haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por dejar de reír

--Te burlas de mí

--No de ti hijo --aseguró enderezándose y abrazando al chico --de tu nombre --corrigió Sirius volviendo con su ataque de risa, Harry se encogió de hombros al ver que su padrino caía al piso retorciéndose de risa --Ya, ya… ayyy… --balbuceó cinco minutos después, se sentó en el piso respirando agitadamente y miró a los chicos --vayan arriba --sonrió mirando a Ris

--

--Buenos días --saludó Ris al día siguiente mientras entraba a la cocina

--Buenos días Iusris --regresó el saludo seria Lily, el chico la miró y fue hacia la mesa donde Harry desayunaba

--Sigue molesta --murmuró Harry mirando a Ris, el chico asintió y se sentó junto a él

--Buenos días Lily, Harry… Marius --Ris rodó los ojos mirando a su padre

--Cuando terminen de desayunar quiero que hagan sus deberes --ordenó la pelirroja sirviendo dos platos más, en eso, la chimenea rugió, Sirius se apresuró a ir a la estancia

-- ¡Lily! --gritó Sirius, los tres integrantes de la cocina se apuraron a salir corriendo --dije Lily --murmuró serio mirando la chimenea --pelirroja nos vamos --dijo mirándola seriamente --ustedes --señaló a los chicos --no salgan ni al jardín… vamos Lily

-- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? --preguntó interesado Harry, Sirius intercambió una mirada con Lily y la jaló hacia la puerta

--Cosas de la orden --murmuró el animago, Harry miró a Ris -- hablo en serio, no quiero saber que salieron de la casa --agregó Sirius cuando llegaba a la puerta

Harry y Ris corrieron hacia la ventana, Sirius jalaba a Lily que intentaba seguirle el paso, casi corrían, los chicos se miraron curiosos…

--Sirius¿Qué te pasa?, tranquilo

--En Alemania encontraron una parte de la piedra --murmuró Sirius a paso rápido, Lily se dejó guiar sorprendida, algunos minutos después llegaron a un callejón en el que se metieron y tomaron una vieja lata que estaba ahí desapareciendo en el acto y segundos después apareciendo en el despacho circular del director de Hogwarts

-- ¿Cuántas piedras son? --preguntó Barrabás tan solo ver a Sirius

--Una, solo una…pero fue dividida en tres partes, dos de ellas ocultas a la vista de cualquiera, la última aparecería reuniendo las cuatro partes del altar, sin embargo, sin la llave en manos del elegido no aparecerá --explicó Sirius en extremo serio

--Tenemos una parte --murmuró Dumbledore contemplando un triángulo de ámbar que tenía frente a él, Sirius respiró hondo y tomó el triángulo con cuidado, una lágrima se le escapó --solo no sabemos como usarla

--

En el 3 de Privet Drive, el piso de fina madera de la estancia estaba cubierto por agua que se elevaba cerca de diez centímetros, algunas burbujas flotaban por el lugar y una gruesa capa de espuma se elevaba cinco centímetros mientras un ruido exagerado de motor que parecía forzado llegaba desde algún lugar cerca de las escaleras…

--Me lleva la… ¡Ris, acaso no sabías que los 4 litros de detergente no se usan de una sola vez! --gritó Harry molesto intentando caminar sin caerse -- ¡RIS QUÉ HICISTE! --volvió a gritar al ver como del cuarto de lavado que estaba pasando las escaleras salía una enorme ola de agua espumosa

-- ¡Yo nada! --gritó Ris desde el cuarto

-- ¡Aaah, mi mamá nos va a matar! --se agarró de la pared buscando equilibrio --genial --masculló al ver el agua a sus rodillas --lo que me faltaba --el timbre sonaba como loco, a como pudo fue hasta la puerta, no sabía lo que diría, respiró hondo y se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta -- no si es mi día --murmuró mirando a su tía Petunia, resignado estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un chapoteo rápido lo hizo mirar hacia atrás --Ris que…

-- ¡Un fantasma! --gritó el peli-azul, resbaló llegando con Harry y ambos quedaron ocultos bajo el agua, afuera, Petunia dio un salto al escuchar el escándalo que armaban los chicos intentando pararse, se asomó por una ventana pero para su mala suerte una gruesa cortina estaba corrida

--Que… fantasma… ni que… Ris deja de moverte --decía Harry zambulléndose entre el agua

--Te juro que vi un fantasma, quería detener la lavadora loca y se movió, se elevó como cinco centímetros --se excusó el chico sentado en el piso con el agua hasta el pecho

--Está entre el agua --masculló molesto Harry

--Oh vamos Harry

--Ya Ris… --dijo Harry parándose y yendo al cuarto de lavado

--Oye… lamento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa

--No fue tu culpa, no me obligaste a ir, anda, mejor intentemos parar esa lavadora

--Pero en serio pasan cosas extrañas… --advirtió Ris antes de ir tras Harry

--

--Son tres partes… son tres almas --murmuró pensativo Darikson que recién llegaba al despacho de Dumbledore, contemplaba el triángulo de ámbar sentado en un rincón --abuelo --Barrabás interrumpió su discusión con Sirius sobre el uso del ámbar y miró al chico, éste se puso de pie y miró a Sirius, se mordió el labio inferior, levantó una mano y lanzó el triángulo de ámbar hacia Sirius, dándole exactamente a mitad de la frente

--Darikson! --gritó Barrabás asustado al ver caer a Sirius hacia atrás

--Era… era necesario --murmuró el chico retrocediendo ante la atemorizante mirada de su abuelo --es la piedra de su esposa… necesitaba sangre y un shock --balbuceó mirando que se había topado con la pared y su abuelo se le acercaba --los otros dos trozos serán para los otros dos abuelo, me disculparé... es que… escuché que la profesora Rot decía que era un cabeza dura --Se excusó con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, Lily sonrió, Barrabás siguió avanzando, Darikson corrió hacia la puerta al escuchar que llamaban…

--

Dos horas después, la chimenea del número 3 de Privet Drive se encendió, Sirius con la cabeza vendada salía, se congeló al ver el lugar… a la mitad de la pared había agua jabonosa y Harry y Ris estaban sentados sobre la mesa del comedor hablando despreocupadamente

-- ¿Qué te pasó papá? --preguntó Ris mirando a su padre

-- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

--Fantasmas --contestaron ambos chicos

--Será mejor que limpie esto antes de que… --murmuró sorprendido Sirius, pero la chimenea lo interrumpió y un splash cómico se escuchó, después otro fogonazo en la chimenea y Lily miraba entre molesta y asustada el lugar

-- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? --Ris y Harry miraron frente a Sirius, de un brinco se bajaron los dos y prácticamente nadaron hasta él…

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó Ris con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, ella miró a su hijo y le sonrió estirando los brazos, el chico se aferró a ella… lloraron algunos minutos, después Jaia miró a Harry que se mantenía a una distancia prudente

-- ¿Sigues odiándome Harry? --como única respuesta obtuvo un abrazo de su ahijado

-- ¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que pasó? --la molesta voz de Lily se escuchó, Ris y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron…

--

Un chico de 16 años corría desesperado rodeando algunos autos, no sabía como había llegado ahí y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía la razón… debía aprender a no hacer caso a su orgullo y dejar de lado sus impulsos absurdos… se detuvo y miró el lugar, un parque… se sentó en una banca… no tardarían en encontrarlo, emitía la energía suficiente como para localizarlo en cualquier parte, su padre lo castigaría severamente cuando lo encontrara…

En diferentes partes del mundo… los miembros de la corte detuvieron su andar al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizados sacaron de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño rectángulo de cristal, una palabra en rojo parpadeaba insistentemente… Inglaterra… quince de ellos volvieron a guardar el rectángulo, pero en América una joven castaña lo miró interesada…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	3. El extraño mundo de James

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo jo jo jo, creo que ese era santa jajajajaja, lean el capi, felices fiestas **

* * *

Era un castillo enorme, justo como el de los cuentos de hadas, blanco, con algunos adornos rosas, sobre una verde colina rodeada por hermosas flores, los pajarillos cantaban alrededor de James Potter… un zorro pasó y le dio los buenos días, él enarcó una ceja pero correspondió al saludo cuando un tejón le decía que era grosero quedarse callado, pocos segundos después unos aldeanos con sombreros suizos, botas militares y bigotes como Hitler, incluyendo algunas mujeres que vestían como holandesas pasaron bailando el can-can, James se frotó los ojos incrédulo 

--Sooloo estááá

Dio un brinco al escuchar ese canto, era una mujer… la más fea que había visto en toda su vida, tenía una enorme verruga, que casi aseguraba tenía vida propia, horribles dientes disparejos, una uniceja poblada, los labios gruesos y enormes pestañas, bailaba el lago de los cisnes a su alrededor mientras cantaba con el cascanueces como música de fondo y desentonaba horriblemente

--Mientras se vaaa… solo está --cantó la mujer dando un gran salto, James la miró, ahora subía unas escaleras… de agua… --suu familiaa lo deeejooo

--No es verdaaad… --replicó James, se tapó la boca rápidamente, había hablado o mejor dicho había cantado, con un perfecto falsete que igual desentonaba con el cascanueces, parecía más una ópera… exactamente el fantasma de la ópera

--Oh sí lo eees… mira tu corazón --la mujer se detuvo y le señaló el corazón --ahí la verdad verás, todo lo que te muestre, la razón me dará --definitivamente era ópera y la canción aumentaba de velocidad y agresividad

--Lo miró síiii… la verdad no eeees… --James se había metido bastante ya en el papel, la ridiculez había olvidado y defendía su postura --...mentirme intentááááás… hacerte caso lo último en haceeeer haréééééé

--Mira… no te ciegues… --la horrible mujer hablaba con un tono musical, se acercaba agresiva, James retrocedía de forma dramática con una mano en la frente y la otra intentando apartar falsamente a la mujer

--No me ciego… la verdad… es.. la familia… lo mejor me da

-- ¿Te da? --lanzó una risa forzada, la música parecía más agresiva, ya había cambiado y el cascanueces desaparecía --nada te daaaaa!!, la muerte solooo te ofreció

--Yo la busqué --James avanzó hacia ella

--No así no fuee

--Sí, sííííí… no entieendeeees

--Lo hago síííí

James se giró ofendido, ella intentó poner una mano sobre el hombro de James, pero se arrepintió, llorando desapareció… James suspiró, se arregló la túnica y siguió hacia el castillo… pasó por un pequeño puente que colgaba sobre una arroyo de aguas turbias, al escuchar un chapoteo se arrodilló y miró el agua… una carpa de… de bombón agitaba la cola y se volvía a hundir en…

-- ¿Chocolate?

La próxima vez que la carpa saltó, James la sujetó y la miró detenidamente, sintiendo de pronto mucha hambre, remojó la carpa que aún se movía, y la mordió… el malvavisco era delicioso y bañado en chocolate aún más, sentía como el trozo que masticaba se movía dentro de su boca, el chocolate estaba tibio, a la temperatura perfecta, el malvavisco moviéndose lentamente, se desvanecía en su lengua, dio tres mordidas más, disfrutando una más que la otra. Se estuvo arrodillado cerca de media hora esperando encontrar otra pero el agua seguía corriendo tranquilamente, suspiró, se limpió la boca y siguió su camino.

A los pocos minutos llegó a un enorme jardín, con grandes árboles de los que colgaban algunas varitas de colores, se acercó y comprobó al probarlas que eran de regaliz, calabaza, fresa, manzana y demás frutas, sus ojos se abrieron como grandes platos al ver las flores que rodeaban los enormes troncos de esos árboles

--Al fin morí y estoy en el paraíso --murmuró cayendo de rodillas asombrado, rodeó con ambas manos la flor… la lamió con delicadeza… --sabor cerilla --murmuró sonriente… eran grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts, gateó hasta una de color verde, la lamió -- ¡vómito! --exclamó sorprendido y asqueado, se acercó a unos arbustos… --tocino, tostadas, huevos fritos… piernas de pollo --se paso la lengua por los labios mirando los pequeños arbustos cargados de delicias, gateó hasta ellos, arrancó algunas piernas de pollo, otras de pavo, agarró tocino y fue hacia los tulipanes, se sentó cerca de ellos y poniendo la comida en el césped que era de un extraño color plata, empezó a comer, arrancaba un tulipán y bebía… -- ¡whisky de fuego!... ¡genial!, no quiero irme de aquí --sonrió comiendo y bebiendo a dos manos… quince minutos después, un arbusto de piernas de pollo casi seco, medio arbusto de tocino y varias decenas de tulipanes alrededor suyo, James cantaba tendido en el césped --diez tarros de wisshkey de fuego sobre la mesa… llegó pAAAAaaddyyy yyyy… ocho tarrosh de wisskey de juego me quedaróóóóóón… quejicus se partió la cabezaaaa y Paddy festejóóóóó yyyyyyYYYyy seis tarros de wsskey de fueggo me quedaróóón --con gran trabajo se sentó, arrancó un tulipán especialmente grande y le dio un trago largo --...aaayyy ¿Cuántos tenía?, ah sí!, moony llegó… siete tarros me quedaróóóón, Ris y Harry llegaron… dos tarrós de wiskey de guefo me queda… quedaron… no,no,no --negó rápidamente como si reprendiera a la orquesta, algunas gotas se derramaron de la flor --Lily se enoja asííí que… y Lily llegóóóóó… ningún tarróóóó me quedóóó yyyYYyyy una noche loca pasamOoOoO… ¿eso es un ciervo? --se puso a cuatro patas tambaleándose un poco y se acomodó las gafas… -- ¿o ya estoy muy borracho o está haciendo pis café? --se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, gateó algunos metros hasta llegar cerca del ciervo, miró bajo su mano, y miró al ciervo… acababa de… técnicamente pisar el pis del ciervo, estaba tibio y espeso, contando el color café y… -- huele a chocolate… sabe a chocolate --dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca, se sentó y miró al ciervo, la borrachera se le acababa de ir -- me gusta que no me quede resaca, por eso amo el whisky… pero si… y si yo… veamos --balbuceó, se puso de pie y cerró los ojos, al instante en su lugar aparecía un ciervo de imponentes cornamentas… -- ¡aaaaaahhh por qué hago pis como hembra! --James volvía a su forma humana totalmente aterrado -- ¡aaaaah!, aunque parece chocolate

--------------------------------------------

Harry que por fin había podido conciliar el sueño hacía tan solo un par de horas, se sentó asustado, pateó las mantas y demás que lo cubrían y salió apresurado de la habitación, al mismo tiempo, Ris salía de su cuarto, se vieron un segundo y corrieron hacia la derecha…

--Mamá --llamó Harry en un susurro gateando sobre la cama, Lily no respondió --mamá¿puedo dormir contigo? --como respuesta, Lily levantó el edredón y se corrió un poco

--Jaia, tienes los pies fríos --balbuceó Sirius abrazado a la pelirroja --me empujas --Jaia siguió sin responder --Jaia me… ¡Jaia, me tiraste! --renegó Sirius sentado en el piso, Jaia emitió un leve balbuceo que solo indicaba que seguía dormida, Sirius enarcó una ceja y se puso de pie, apartó el edredón, su hijo le regresó una sonrisa inocente --fuera --ordenó

--Pero papá… --Ris puso cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

--Fuera, tienes tu habitación y no me vengas con una pesadilla que no eres un niño Ris

--Pero… pero en mi habitación hay fantasmas

Sirius rodó los ojos

--En Hogwarts también y no duermes con tu madre

--Pero éste es diferente… por favor… ¿puedo dormir aquí¿sííííí? --esa mirada nunca le había fallado con ninguna chica, ni con su madre

--No… fuera… a tu habitación, no eres un bebé, lánzale una maldición al fantasma y déjame dormir --pero no había sido probada con su padre

--Soy menor de edad y no veo al fantasma, por fa

--Ris tengo sueño, te voy a sacar de un pie --amenazó Sirius mirándolo fijamente

--Ya dejen de pelear, Ris acomódate y dale espacio a tu padre, Sirius, amor, duérmete ya…

--Sí mamá --Ris se abrazó a su madre

--Jaia…

--Sirius, es tu hijo

--Sí pero…

--Quiero dormir… Ris, tu padre no quiere que duermas aquí, anda a tu habitación y no quiero un pero, más

Ris hizo pucheros y bajó de la cama, Sirius se acostó y se acomodó…

--Anda ven aquí y más te vale que no me tires de nuevo --sonrió Sirius mirando a su hijo, Ris de un brinco volvió a subir de la cama -- ¡Ris! --gritó Sirius sentado en el piso

----------------------------------

James caminaba tranquilamente hacia el enorme castillo, era un lugar muy extraño, al pasar sobre el puente que daba al castillo, sobre el arroyo de chocolate… mismo que podía asegurar ya había pasado… miró sobre una pequeña lancha a una pelirroja

-- ¡Hey pelirroja!... ¿no eres la novia de Harry? --la chica lo saludó y siguió en la lancha -- ¡genial! --exclamó mirando por fin los portones de palacio

El sonido de trompetas le dio la bienvenida, una alfombra roja se tendió a sus pies, pétalos de rosas blancas aparecían cuando daba un paso, siguió la alfombra y los pétalos hasta una sala circular adornada en oro y mármol, al final del salón un gran trono de oro incrustado con rubíes y esmeraldas, alguien se ponía de pie y le hacía una elegante reverencia, James entrecerró los ojos, lo conocía

--Bienvenido forastero --saludó una voz siseante, James seguía intentando reconocerlo, pero un rayo de luz no le dejaba verle la cara --la fiesta de té está por empezar, si es tan amable de acompañarme --enarcó una ceja pero siguió al desconocido

-------------------------------------------------------

En contra de lo que había imaginado, seguía en el parque, era tarde, lo sabía por la posición de la luna, pero no sabía que tanto, las clases de astronomía le aburrían, empezaba a darle hambre... y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía donde dormir ni donde o qué comer y no entendía el dinero de los humanos… pensando en sus problemas, el sueño empezaba a llegarle y los ojos se le cerraban… dio un brinco con el grito de una chica… se puso de pie y miró alrededor, los faroles medio servían y en más de la mitad titilaba una luz que más parecía que estaba apagada, no muy lejos pudo ver una sombra o eran dos, no sabía muy bien, pero de ahí provenían los gritos, parecía que forcejeaban, por su espíritu benefactor o metiche como diría su hermana mayor, se acercó…

Eran dos chicos, sabía que uno de ellos era chica por la falda que dejaba ver unas bien torneadas piernas, el otro si debía ser chico pues metía la mano bajo la falda, se sonrojó un poco y recordando a su padre, les dejó intimidad, pero cuando daba dos pasos, se detuvo…

-- ¡Ayuda!... ¡Quítate idiota!

Gritaba la chica, Iskandar regresó y los miró, sí forcejeaban… él parecía querer darle un beso y ella le alejaba la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba sacar la mano del sujeto debajo de su falda

--Anda primor --balbuceaba el chico pasando una mano bajo la blusa de la chica

-- ¿Piensas ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado?

Iskandar dio un brinco, sonrió levemente y se acercó un poco más

--Oye, creo que quiere que la dejes --comentó golpeando el hombro del muchacho, ella rodó los ojos y viendo que nada podía hacer ese extraño, intentó darle una patada en la entrepierna a quien la detenía, pero no pudo --es en serio, déjala --insistió Iskandar

-- ¡Métete en lo que te importe! --gritó él empujando a Iskandar

--Bien humano --masculló Iskandar molesto, se acercó de nuevo a la pareja, le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro y cuando giraba la cabeza para volver a insultarlo, Iskandar le dio un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra un árbol, la chica lo miró boquiabierta, Iskandar se balanceó, las luces giraron alrededor suyo, ahogó el vomito, giró la cabeza, la chica lo abrazaba dándole apoyo y el chico, que ahora que lo miraba bien era enorme, se acercaba más que furioso, Iskandar no dijo más, tomó la mano de la muchacha y corrieron, podía escuchar que el chico tras ellos bufaba --parece un toro --murmuró Iskandar patinando en la caja de arena

--Creo que es su segundo nombre… por cierto… --saltaron unos columpios --soy Aneliesse

--Extraño momento para presentaciones, yo soy Iskandar --sonrió brincando un sube y baja, ambos rieron al escuchar tras ellos algo estrellarse contra metal

--Much…

Aneliesse se interrumpió pues acababa de tropezar y caían, ambos rodaban cuesta abajo, al detenerse, se mantuvieron quietos y en silencio, podían escuchar pasos a su alrededor, Aneliesse miró lo que los rodeaba, parecía un arbusto… miró sobre ella y se sonrojó al instante, unos ojos color olivo la miraban, Iskandar parecía hipnotizado por el jade que miraba…

--Gra… gracias, no sé como agradecértelo

Iskandar sonrió, notó el sonrojo de la chica y se sentó junto a ella

--Con un beso estaría bien

Aneliesse le sonrió, se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

--Yo tenía en mente otro lugar --dijo señalando pícaramente sus labios con un dedo

--Tendrás que hacer más méritos para que yo te de un beso ahí

--En fin, creo que tendré que ir por… eh… ¿Cómo se llama el mastodonte que tenías encima en el claro aquel?

--Aldrin, era mi novio… el muy animal… se quiso propasar

--Me di cuenta… ¿entonces si voy por él, podría ganarme mi beso? --agregó señalando sus labios, Aneliesse sonrió

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana, Sirius despertó más que adolorido, el cuello le costó regresarlo a su lugar y quitarle el dolor, había pasado la noche en una esquina junto a la cama, Ris lo había tirado por tercera vez cerca de las 3 de la mañana y cinco minutos después, Ris le hacía compañía y lo arrinconaba…

--Como le vuelvan a entrar ganas de mimarse por la noche --se quejó Sirius frotándose el cuello sentado en el desayunador, mientras Lily preparaba sonriente el desayuno

--Quiero al culpable sobre la tarima bien atado --los dos miraron hacia la puerta, Sirius no rió al ver el rostro furioso de Jaia, Lily dejó lo que hacía y fue hacia ella, Jaia con la piel literalmente verde césped recién regado (por lo menos eso pensó Sirius), entraba muy molesta e iba directo hacia él

-- ¿Qué te pasó?

--Espero que no hayas sido tú --amenazó mirando a Sirius quien se apresuró a negar

Harry entraba riendo solo, estaba por decir algo cuando la imagen de su madrina le borró la sonrisa y le hizo olvidar lo que diría, se puso pálido, tragó saliva y dio media vuelta…

--Harry¿sabes algo sobre esto?

La voz inquisidora de su madre lo detuvo

-- ¿sobre qué? --se giró lentamente -- ¡wow!, lo siento… ¿Qué pasó?

--No lo sé --murmuró Jaia molesta

--Disculpen, voy al baño --se excusó Harry, salió un tanto preocupado, Sirius se quedó mirándolo con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro

--Buenos dí… --Ris se vio interrumpido por Harry que lo jalaba de un brazo y lo subía por las escaleras -- ¿Qué te pasa?, tengo hambre

--Mira… no te rías cuando veas a tu madre

-- ¿Ah? --preguntó Ris con una ceja enarcada

Harry respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, volvió a respirar hondo y empezó a explicarle todo…

--Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera¿no? --murmuró Harry serio, Ris se retorcía de risa en la alfombra

--Vamos Harry¿acaso no sabes que yo me baño después de desayunar?, nunca antes, además… ¿de donde sacaste el jabón que pinta?

--George y Fred

--Bueno, creo que tendré que engrosar mi amistad con esos dos, son buena influencia… --se sentó y miró a Harry --si mi madre se entera, te mata --sonrió y se puso de pie --bueno, vamos a desayunar que todavía tengo que decirles que Tiff vendrá hoy a cenar… aún no entiendo como fue que mi madre se enteró de que tenía novia --mascullando se adelantó, Harry sin tener mucha hambre lo siguió

Las horas siguientes en esa casa, la habrían puesto patas arriba de no haber sido por Lily que andaba con su varita tras el que encontraba, Sirius se encargaba de la cena, los chicos no entendían pero las mujeres confiaban en él, y vaya que se había metido en el papel pues se sentía dueño de la cocina, cuando Harry entraba por un poco de agua, había tenido que ir de largo hacia el patio pues un gran perro negro lo había corrido y cuando Sirius se había desaparecido y Harry regresaba hacia la casa, un enorme tenedor acompañado de un cuchillo, los acompañaron a gran velocidad hasta la puerta, dos horas después, Ris intentaba poner un pie en la cocina y Sirius lo empujaba cerrando la puerta rápidamente…

-- ¡Tengo hambre! --gritó Ris aporreando la puerta

--Es imposible --murmuró Harry sentado contra la pared, Ris lo miró, suspiró y se dejó caer junto a él

En otro lado de la casa, Jaia y Lily terminaban de limpiar

-- ¿Y cómo es esa chica?

--Bueno Jaia… no la vi muy bien, solo recuerdo que era rubia

-- ¿rubia? --preguntó un poco alterada --no es que tenga algo contra ellas, pero sabes lo que dicen sobre las rubias…

--Vamos Jaia, Ris es un chico listo

Jaia asintió en silencio

--Oye Ris --murmuró Harry con los ojos cerrados, y las manos en el estomago ya que le acababa de exigir comida -- ¿no has visto un… sobre rojo, cuadrado, que tenía en un cajón?

-- Sí, lo tomé hace unos días, como no tienes novia… pero si lo necesitas te lo pago o te compro otro

--No es que… bueno, no creo --dijo Harry alzándose de hombros y entreabriendo la puerta, pero Sirius la cerraba de golpe

-- ¿Qué, no crees?

--Bueno, que lo hayas usado

-- ¿Y para qué crees que lo querría? --preguntó Ris con una ceja enarcada

--Porque tenía un agujero y le puse una poción de fertilidad…

Ris giró la cabeza hacia Harry

-- ¿y harías eso para…?

--Tener hermanitos, siempre deseé uno

-- ¿Qué hiciste que…?

Ris se puso de pie de un brinco, sentía la boca seca, se recargó contra la pared pues las piernas empezaba a sentirlas como gelatina, escuchaba el grito lejano de alguien que llamaba con voz en cuello a su sombrero que seguramente rodaba impulsado por el repentino aire que empezaba a soplar con fuerza, Lily que bajaba la escaleras con una cesta llena de ropa blanca recién doblada, miró incrédula que toda la ropa volaba por todas partes justo en el momento en que Jaia abría la puerta…

--Buenas tardes --saludó una voz chillona quitándose una servilleta de la cara

Jaia hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz, algo le pasaba por un lado y la puerta de nuevo se cerraba, Harry subía corriendo las escaleras y Lily seguía intentando recoger la ropa.

La cena transcurrió de forma extraña, Jaia bombardeaba con preguntas a la insulsa rubia que por azares del destino había quedado justo frente a ella, o sería que había obligado a Lily a tomar el frente a Sirius quedando ambos en los extremos, Harry comía con la vista fija en su plato, Ris seguía serio y Harry lo notaba pálido, Lily seguía de cerca las preguntas de Jaia, de vez en cuando hacía comentarios sobre las respuestas y Sirius no dejaba de pasar la vista de Ris a Tiff, arrugaba el entrecejo y se metía un bocado en la boca, el postre fue igual… Ris dio un brinco al ver correr a su novia al baño

--Demonios --masculló Ris que había adoptado su apariencia normal, no sabía si conscientemente o por el susto que se había llevado y seguía con él, tomó la taza de Tiff, la olió, tomó un poco de té con el dedo y lo probó --esta taza era para ti --murmuró mirando a Harry que ahogó una carcajada mordiéndose el puño derecho

Las horas pasaron, Jaia siguió con su interrogatorio que ya no se limitaba a preguntas personales, sino que ahora analizaba el conocimiento, una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro cuando la chica decía que su padre hablaba con Dumbledore para que la aceptara en el colegio, Sirius no comentaba nada, estaba raramente serio, las bromas de Ris para Harry y de Harry hacia Ris, aumentaron de… dificultad, Ris había resultado con la nariz inflamada al intentar tomar más té y su taza lo mordía, Harry tenía un ojo morado al haber osado agregarle más azúcar al té y la azucarera le gritaba que era suficiente y le lanzaba la cucharita…

Tiffany siguió con una diarrea espantosa, por lo que una hora después se retiraba…

--Hijo… ¿podemos hablar? --fue lo primero que dijo Sirius cuando el chico cerraba la puerta principal, asintió y siguió a su padre

--Está… está --Lily y Jaia limpiaban todo en la cocina, Jaia no parecía nada contenta y más que limpiar balbuceaba molesta arrojando lo que encontraba

--Tranquilízate

-- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, está más hueca que… que… ¡no hay nada más hueco que ella! --Lily sonrió, Jaia siguió balbuceando

--Bueno, es novia de Ris, no tienes autoridad sobre eso

--Por desgracia --masculló, Lily la miró, sabía que pensaba en todo lo contrario

En el despacho, Ris miraba atento a su padre, estaba inusualmente serio

--Dime por qué andas con ella

Ris alzó una ceja

--Porque… --miró pensativo sobre la oreja izquierda de Sirius, éste asintió aún serio --...pues… --se rascó la cabeza aún buscando la respuesta --besa bien --dijo casi diez minutos después

--Ya…dame una virtud que tenga

--Besa bien

--Un defecto

--No es muy lista, es muy exagerada, es medio boba, es distraída, es…

--Ya, ya, solo te pedí uno… bien hijo, tienes una linda novia, ve a descansar

Ris se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y salió sin entender la finalidad de las preguntas

--Cuando inclinaba la cabeza, estoy seguro que era para que sus dos neuronas se tocaran y poder responder a lo que preguntaba Jaia, jejeje no ocultó que le había caído mal… --murmuró Sirius sentándose sobre el escritorio --he visto muchas mujeres, pero que novia se fue a conseguir mi hijo… en fin, no corre peligro alguno, solo besa bien… --sonrió y salió del despacho, se merecía un buen descanso después de haber preparado tan buena cena…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	4. ¿Realidad o solo pesadilla?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**Un buen capi XD a leer y dejar review jajajajajaja  
**

* * *

La visita de Tiff había conmocionado exageradamente a Jaia, desde entonces se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo leyendo y preguntándole a Ris cuando la llevaría a desayunar, comer, cenar, tomar el té, a un club de lectura, de estudio o de interrogación exhaustiva, el último lo había agregado Sirius al ver que su hijo se barría bajo la mesa, las sillas o las camas cada vez que miraba a Jaia.

--Ris, te llegó esto --murmuró Harry al ver al chico que entraba agitado y cerraba la puerta agresivamente tras él, le arrojó un paquete

-- ¡Vaya, es de Jo!

-- ¿Jo? --se sentó en la cama y miró inquisitivamente a su amigo

--Sí, mi novia --contestó despreocupado Ris desenvolviendo el paquete

--Creí que se llamaba Tiffany¿tiene dos nombres?

--No seas tonto Harry --Harry entrecerró los ojos serio -- ¿acaso no viste que viene de América?

La palabra mágica, América, había hecho que Jaia se detuviera con el cesto de la ropa sucia y pegara la oreja a la puerta.

--Pero… no te entiendo

--Harry, Harry, Harry… lo que pasa es que aún eres un niño

Jaia, afuera rodó los ojos, ya sabía de lo que iba esa conversación, Harry siguió mirándolo mientras Ris se le acercaba de forma paternal y una vez cerca lo abrazaba, Harry se puso de pie de un brinco

--Entiendo que tienes dos novias, pero no como…

--Pues verás, primero llegué con una y…

--Gracioso --masculló Harry --lo que digo es que cómo puedes jugar con las dos

--Las quiero a las dos --se alzó de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, Jaia volvía a rodar los ojos mascullando algo que sonaba como a: "_hombres" --_además Harry mi buen amigo, ojos que no ven…

--Ojos que no ven le voy a hacer yo --murmuró Jaia molesta mirando de forma asesina la puerta --más Black no podía haber salido

--No puedes querer a las dos

--Es que no entiendes Potter --Ris se sentó con expresión filosófica, Harry enarcó una ceja --se complementan --dijo uniendo las dos manos --Tiff besa muy bien y Jo me entiende, es lista, muy linda, no besa nada mal, es una poderosa hechicera… aah --soltó un suspiro que hizo enarcar una ceja a Jaia --podría pasarme el día entero dándote sus virtudes

-- ¿Y andas con Tiff por…?

--Que besa muy bien

--Jo también

--Sí, pero a Tiff nunca le pedí que fuera mi novia, así que técnicamente solo somos amigos

--Con muchos derechos --murmuró molesta Jaia, dio media vuelta y a paso rápido fue hasta la cocina donde se encontró a Lily preparando la comida

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Nada

--Jaia te conozco desde los once años --refutó Lily dejando el cuchillo sobre la tabla y yendo hacia su amiga

--Tengo un hijo que es un Black en toda la maldita extensión de la palabra --murmuró furiosa, Lily asintió invitándola a que continuara --el muy… Black --Lily sonrió --tiene dos novias, buena una novia y otra amiga, pero una amiga con derecho de novia…

--No te molestes Jaia, tiene 16 años…

--...pero no quiero que juegue con dos muchachas al mismo tiempo, por más mal que me caiga "su amiga" --hizo énfasis con sus dedos, Lily apenas lograba contener la risa --no voy a dejar que juegue con ella¿acaso no podía heredar algo mío? --Lily abrió la boca para asegurar que sí tenía algo de ella, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla --no puedo creerlo, es un Black completo

--Jaia por favor, Sirius nunca te engañó con nadie, a las demás quizá sí porque no le interesaban lo suficiente…

-- ¡Pero no voy a dejar que mi hijo haga eso!

--Espera… ¿Jaia que vas a hacer? --preguntó con cautela al ver la peligrosa mirada de Jaia

--Nada Lily --sonrió inocentemente, Lily tragó saliva y se acercó más a ella

--Te conozco, Jaia, Ris es tu hijo no un chico que descubriste que te engaña

-- ¿crees que haría algo para perjudicar a mi hijo?

--El problema es que sí

--No te preocupes, iré a lavar la ropa --amplió su sonrisa, incluso besó la mejilla de Lily y tarareando fue hacia el cuarto de lavado, Lily se quedó mirándola, no le agradaba esa sonrisa para nada, la última vez que la había visto sonreír así habían terminado suspendidas en sus casas por dos meses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Las luces de ese castillo eran extrañas, parecían flotar sobre su cabeza pero levantaba la vista y no miraba nada, y su anfitrión no se molestaba en hablar mientras lo dirigía al salón de té, las rosas blancas seguían apareciendo cuando daba un paso.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a un enorme salón de mármol, en el medio estaban cuatros sofás ya habitados, se acercaron con lentitud, James intentaba mirar a los sujetos que estaban sentados pero algo que no sabía que era o de donde provenía, no lo dejaba.

--Señores, les presento a James Potter, ha venido a tomar el té con nosotros --dijo la voz siseante, los hombres se giraron y lo saludaron con un movimiento de su mano, le dieron la bienvenida con la misma extraña voz, y aún así, no los pudo ver bien

Se sentaron frente a los demás, el té se sirvió solo, se extrañó al ver que no habían galletas o panecillos sino piernas fritas de pollo, se alzó de hombros y se llevó la taza a los labios dio un gran sorbo mirando a los hombres, le frustraba no verles la cara; casi escupe el té al probarlo y darse cuenta de que era caldo de pollo, miró a sus compañeros, todos bebían gustosos.

--Severus --dijo la voz de quien lo había guiado hasta ahí, la taza de James se estrelló contra el piso, miró asustado en espera de que alguien contestara

--Dígame majestad --dijo una voz siseante a un par de lugares de James

-- ¿Cómo ha estado el día?

--Agotador

--Bien, bien¿Severus?

-- ¿Sí?

Alguien junto a James contestó, el animago se puso de pie de un brinco, el algo que le impedía verles la cara a sus anfitriones empezaba a desaparecer, los miró… nariz larga, cabello largo, negro, grasoso, túnicas negras… eran 11, los contó dos, tres, diez veces, eran once y todos idénticos, eso era demasiado para él, no soportó más y perdió el conocimiento, los hombres se arremolinaron al verlo caer, exclamaban asustados sobre la salud de su invitado, James se sentó un par de minutos después, estaba algo mareado

-- ¿Estás bien amigo? --preguntó Snape preocupado, los ojos de James se abrieron al triple mientras de un brinco se ponía de pie

-- ¡Satanás! --gritó aterrado

--Espera amigo, tranquilízate --dijo el Snape que tenía a la izquierda, James lo miró a punto de un colapso

--Sí tranquilo --miró a la derecha del otro, le entraron ganas de llorar y gritar, la razón no la sabía, eso era demasiado para su estabilidad emocional y salió corriendo, debía alejarse de ahí, ya no quería quedarse, solo quería salir de ese extraño lugar…

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ris aún platicaban en la habitación del primero, dieron un brinco al escuchar un grito extraño, no esperaron a conocerlo o a averiguar de quien era, inmediatamente salieron del cuarto, atropellaron a Sirius en las escaleras y se atrincheraron tras la puerta de la cocina.

-- ¿Qué les pasa?

Ambos miraron a Lily, la pelirroja los miraba interesada, retrocedió al verlos correr hacia ella

--Les advierto que no los defenderé de lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Sirius

--No le hicimos nada a mi papá --murmuró Ris abrazándola

--Oigan que les pa… --Sirius entraba a la cocina, se interrumpió al verlos abrazados a Lily

--Hay fantasmas --dijo Harry separándose de su madre, sonreía

--Claro y ahora los fantasmas les dan miedo --ironizó Sirius mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados

--Los fantasmas que se pueden ver no provocan ningún problema, pero los que gritan y hacen cosas sin dejarse ver dan escalofríos --explicó filosóficamente Ris

--Chicos vayan a comprar lo que está en la lista por favor --sonrió Lily señalándoles la lista pegada en el refrigerador

-- ¿Nos prestas el auto? --Lily miró a su ahijado y después a Sirius

-- ¿Crees que les prestaría mi jeep a un Black y un Potter?, tomen el autobús

Harry sonrió, tomó la lista y salió de la cocina, Ris intentaba convencerla.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Iskandar caminaba pensativo por el mismo parque en el que había estado la noche anterior, Aneliesse había sido muy amable al haberlo invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, pero no podía quedarse ahí todo el día, debía… se sentó en una banca y miró a los niños jugar, no sabía ni que hacía fuera de la acrópolis, su padre tenía razón, era demasiado impulsivo y orgulloso, ahora… ¿Qué hacía?, si volvía lo iban a castigar hasta que su padre muriera… eso seguro… y si se quedaba, o se perdía, moría de hambre o esperaba a que alguno de sus hermanos lo encontraran por error. Maldijo que su padre se hubiera desilusionado con su hermana al romper una de las principales reglas y él no hubiera aprendido a enfocar su magia a un trozo de madera para poder pasar desapercibido entre los magos, giró rápidamente la cabeza, había escuchado unos "cracks" bastante despreocupados, o los magos olvidaban guardar su secreto al aparecer entre muggles o los que acababan de aparecer confiaban en su habilidad de camuflaje y él agradecía su vista entrenada, tuvo que correr al ver a los imponentes guardianes de la acrópolis, si moriría a manos de su padre, mejor tarde, correría todo lo que pudiera.

Brincaba arbustos, niñitos jugando, columpios, perros y esquivaba lo más grande, seguro pensaban que estaba loco corriendo en esa forma, para los muggles, y quizá también para los magos (eso no lo sabía), nada lo perseguía… siguió corriendo, pasó una especie de puente, calles, casas y los guardianes seguían tras él, si tan solo no despidiera tanta energía, llegó a un montón de casas, las miró rápidamente, todas iguales, todas perfectas, ni un arbusto crecido donde esconderse, intentó regresar pero los guardianes le cerraban la calle, no le quedó otra opción que rezar para que la calle tuviera salida, que esos mastodontes no lo atraparan y encontrar donde esconderse. Brincaba de la acera a la calle entre los autos aparcados intentando despistarlos un poco, pero los enormes sujetos seguían corriendo tras él sin siquiera cambiar el rumbo de su mirada, en una de esas que brincaba a la acera y al no darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente mojada por uno de los aspersores del césped que o estaba descompuesto o era una "linda" broma, resbaló yéndose hacia atrás, se paró rápidamente, tan rápido que su mano resbaló y se partió la boca contra el pavimento… "un ser divino en una situación poco creíble" pensó molesto, se tranquilizó un poco y se puso de pie más lentamente, dio un paso y no miró la patineta en la que acababa de poner el pie, prácticamente voló y fue a caer sobre una pelirroja que salía asustada por el pobre chico que no terminaba de levantarse cuando estaba de nuevo en el piso.

--Lo siento mucho --murmuró adolorido --por favor, ayúdeme, me siguen --se puso de pie y miró enganchado esos ojos esmeralda

Lily miró al chico, esa mirada le recordó a alguien, miró calle arriba, no vio nada… Iskandar respiraba agitado, parecía asustado…

--Entra a la casa muchacho

Él asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, Lily sacudió su pantalón y apagó los aspersores, volvió a ver la calle, lo único con lo que se topó fue con la cara larga de Petunia Dursley, le sonrió mientras la mujer se le acercaba con algo en las manos. Iskandar había corrido las cortinas, miraba arrodillado por una esquinita, Sirius que bajaba las escaleras se recargó junto a él y lo miró fijamente.

--Yo a ti te conozco --murmuró pensativo, Iskandar abrió los ojos como plato y lentamente se giró, cayó sentado totalmente impresionado

--Pe… pe… pe… ¡los magos te metieron a prisión! --exclamó el chico señalándolo

--Sí pero escapé, tu padre no te deja salir de palacio¿qué haces afuera del magnifico lugar sagrado? --ironizó acuclillándose muy cerca de él para poder verlo bien y estar seguro de que era quien creía

--Me pasó algo gracioso… iba yo caminando por los jardines…

--...y apareció un enorme hoyo negro, caíste en él y apareciste aquí

--Jajaja, suena bien… espera, si tú estás aquí… eso quiere decir que…

--Sirius. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que bajes la tapa del escusado?

Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia las escaleras, tragó saliva al mirar bajar a una pelirroja que no parecía muy contenta, Jaia se congeló en el segundo escalón mirando al muchacho sentado en el piso junto a Sirius.

--Hay una buena explicación --balbuceó Iskandar poniéndose de pie de un brinco, intentó ir hacia la puerta pero Lily la cerraba al entrar, llevaba un enorme pastel muy bien decorado y un sobre en la otra mano --en verdad… oye… son catorce años que no… por favor… bien, bien, cuento mejor fueron diez años pero… no…

--Que… demonios… haces… tú… aquí --siseó Jaia acercándose lentamente al muchacho que insistía en retroceder e intentar huir, Lily miraba sin comprender --los guardianes siguen afuera, no creo que quieras salir

--Jaia por favor, deja que te explique yo…

--Iskandar, tú no debes salir de la acrópolis…

--Sí bueno…pero deja que yo te explique

Jaia fulminó con la mirada al muchacho, se acercó decidida hacia Sirius y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón.

--Cariño, por lo menos espera a que sea noche --murmuró sensual Sirius, Jaia solo sacó el cinturón y lo dobló por la mitad

--Espera… ¡ay pero que impulsiva! --exclamó Iskandar retrocediendo algo aterrado, pasó sobre los sillones sin dejar de mirarla, ella se acercaba lenta pero decididamente -- ¡no exageres Jaia por favor!

--Ahora… mismo… a… la…estancia --siseó blandiendo el cinturón en alto, Lily se acercó lentamente a Sirius

--Espera Jaia por favor, no puedes…

--Afuera siguen los guardianes y al menos que quieras que los invite a pasar, vas a ir a la estancia…

El chico bajó la mirada y después de suspirar obedeció, Jaia lo siguió respirando fuerte

-- ¿Y el muchacho es…? --preguntó Lily cruzada de brazos mirando la puerta a la estancia

--El hermanito de Jaia --contestó Sirius alzándose de hombros --¿que es el sobre?

--Una invitación a una… reunión en casa de mi hermana --contestó Lily despreocupada -- ¿cómo lo conoces?, parece de la edad de Harry y Ris

--Vaya, interesante

--Sí un poco¿y como lo conoces?, seguro tiene 16

--De hecho, pero se parece a Jaia, tienen los mismos ojos…

-- ¿ESCAPASTE?

--Yo no hice nada --Sirius sonrió al escuchar a su hijo que cargado de bolsas entraba --juro que no escapé --insistió Ris dejando caer todas las bolsas --y no lo volveré a hacer

-- ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS?, SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA!! --Ris se pegó a la pared al ver a su madre salir varios grados más que furiosa -- ¡Recoge eso Iusris! --el chico asintió y recogió las bolsas, Jaia siguió de largo hacia el jardín, Iskandar salió poco después y fue directo a la ventana. Harry y Ris se miraron, después a sus respectivos padres.

--Jaia…

--Te callas --lo interrumpió Jaia regresando a la casa --subes ahora mismo y no sales de tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso --siguió hacia la cocina, todos la miraron -- ¿Qué ven?

--Nada --dijo Sirius inmediatamente, Lily negó en silencio

-- ¿Qui…? --intentó preguntar Ris señalando a Iskandar, pero Lily se encargó de cerrarle la boca, Harry mirando lo que pasaba solo fue a dejar las bolsas a la cocina

-- ¿Qué demonios esperas para obedecerme? --siseó girando la cabeza de forma irreal

--No vivo aquí, no tengo habitación y no tengo por que obede…

--Termina esa frase y no podrás hablar en un mes por como te dejaré la boca --siseó Jaia fulminándolo con la mirada, el chico cerró la boca, tragó gordo y retrocedió un par de pasos, la pelirroja fue a la cocina

--Ris, Harry, él es Iskandar --sonrió Sirius jalando a Iskandar hasta Ris, Harry regresaba de la cocina --Iskandar, ellos son Harry y Ris, Ris es tu… sobrino, salúdense, rían, instálate con uno de ellos, no creo que Jaia deje que salgas… ella es Lily Potter, madre de Harry, ahora si nos disculpan debemos ir a hablar con una furiosa y peligrosa pelirroja, si no salgo vivo, Ris tendrás la mitad de mi herencia, la otra es para mi ahijado, te quedas con mi moto que un día encontraré y la casa también.

Después de haberse presentado debidamente con Iskandar, Lily jaló a Sirius a la cocina, éste seguía despidiéndose dramáticamente con una mano.

--Hola --murmuró Iskandar incómodo

-- ¡ISKANDAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SUBE O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE!

Y el grito de Jaia interrumpió el saludo de los otros dos, iba a contestar pero Ris lo jaló hacia las escaleras, él sí tenía mucha experiencia haciendo enojar a esa mujer, y sabía perfectamente que cuando gritaba no se debía hablar y en el acto obedecer.

--A sí que eres mi tío --preguntó Ris sentado en la cama de Harry

--Sí

-- ¿Por qué no te conocíamos? --preguntó Harry jalando la silla del escritorio

--Porque se supone que no salimos de la acrópolis

-- ¿La que? --preguntó Ris

--Supongo que no la conoces pero por algo ha de ser, la verdad no creo ser quien para explicártelo, sinceramente no quisiera hacer enojar más a mi hermana

--Sí, respecto a eso… ¿eres el único tío que tengo?... ¿Qué pasa? --agregó Ris al mirar la sonrisa de Iskandar

--Nada, nada, solo que somos 19, con Jaia, tu madre…

-- ¡Veinte! --exclamó sorprendido -- ¿acaso mis abuelos no tenían nada que hacer? --bueno y ¿cuántos primos tengo?, deben ser más de cuarenta

--Ninguno, la corte celestial se precederá solamente por la descendencia del hijo mayor

-- ¿Corte… celestial?

--Sí, es complicado

--Ya lo creo, mi madre debe explicarme eso… ¿quieres decir que soy el único de… pues… sobrino que tienes?

--Así es

--Eso es raro --murmuró Harry, Ris asintió

--Sí, reglas de mi padre

-- ¿Por qué Jaia estaba tan molesta contigo?

--Es… no se los puedo decir exactamente, solo que, yo no debería haber salido de la acrópolis y ahora ella tendrá más problemas

-- ¿Y por qué no solo te entrega?

--Ris no seas… --dijo Harry rodando los ojos --discúlpalo, es algo insensible

--No es tan fácil como entregarme, porque para empezar me escondió de los guardianes que no debió hacerlo, si mi padre la encuentra… --miró a Ris que lo veía interesado, se mordió el labio inferior --...no sé que pasaría exactamente contigo… no deberías haber nacido

-- ¿Perdón? --murmuró Ris incrédulo, se había parado sobre la cama, Harry miraba boquiabierto

--Iusris baja de la cama

--Mamá, Iskandar dice… --se giró de un brinco ignorando la orden de su madre

--Dije que bajaras de la cama, Iskandar sígueme, necesitamos hablar --Iskandar asintió resignado mirando a su hermana en la puerta --Ris no saldrás de tu habitación en lo que resta del día, y como no bajes de la cama… --el chico se dejó caer, Jaia cerró la puerta de golpe

--Siempre quise saber sobre mi familia materna pero creo que me arrepentí

--Ris --el chico miró a Harry que parecía pensativo -- ¿dijo corte celestial, cierto? --Ris asintió acercándose a él --creo que se lo escuché decir a Hermione una vez, parece importante eso de la corte

-- ¡Ya era hora de que te saliera el espíritu mi buen Harry! --exclamó Ris abrazando al pelinegro

--Vamos con Hermione, ella debe tener algo --murmuró Harry yendo hacia la puerta --trae para el autobús noctámbulo Ris, no tengo nada

--Claro… ¡oye no!

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras, Ris lo seguía aún renegando de que lo fuera a hacer pagar todo, cuando llegó hasta él que lo esperaba en la estancia, se lanzó sobre Ris para hacerlo callar, debían salir de la casa en silencio, se suponía que no podían ni asomar la nariz sin supervisión.

--Si nos atrapan nos meteremos en un buen lío --dijo Harry

-- ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo?

--Claro que no --sonrió Harry, una chispa de picardía y aventura brillaba en sus ojos. Un par de calles lejos, llamaron al enorme autobús morado de tres pisos --oye, con el carácter de Jaia, quizá debimos esperar a que nos explicara ella --comentó sentándose en los últimos lugares

--Creo que tienes razón Harry, pero ya estamos aquí

--Sí… las reglas se hicieron para romperse¿o no?

--Hasta que te escucho hablar como un merodeador --sonrió Ris, la inquietud de la duda lo movía sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, ni en notar al joven de castaño cabello en punta y deslumbrantes ojos color zafiro que inmediatamente se habían posado en ambos muchachos y que ponía atención a su conversación esperando escuchar de nuevo la palabra que le había llamado la atención y ahí estaba… "_Jaia"_, miró mejor a Ris, sacó un pequeño rectángulo de cristal y lo miró, había un punto y empezaba a emitir pitidos extraños, los pasajeros lo miraban molestos, pero él seguía con la vista clavada en el cristal, el autobús parecía aumentar cada vez más la velocidad y hacía movimientos más exagerados, el joven miraba del cristal a Ris que trataba de ignorarlo, lo mismo se repitió por algunas horas hasta que un mago mayor se levantó y exigió apagara el "aparatejo del demonio", los demás magos y brujas lo imitaron, Ris y Harry reían al ver al joven casi ahogarse entre tanta gente molesta, ellos bajaron tranquilamente del autobús y tomaron la calle principal.

--No es posible… se parece a… Sirius Black --murmuraba el muchacho aún entre el mar de gente, solo los ignoraba --y a… Jaia, debo informarle a mi padre… --sin mayor explicación o movimiento, desapareció…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	5. Inesperada visita

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

-- ¿Ris, Harry?

--Hola Hermione

La castaña miró detenidamente a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente y le sonreían de forma extraña, si no conociera a Harry diría que planeaban algo… rodó los ojos, no engañaba a nadie, miró tras ellos en busca de alguien que los hubiera llevado.

--De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?

--Tenemos una sed de conocimiento que no puedes imaginar --dijo Ris con una seriedad demasiado falsa pero convincente

-- ¿Qué escucharon que no debían?

Harry le sonrió

-- ¿Has escuchado sobre la corte celestial?

--Es un mito Harry… --lo interrumpió totalmente segura, aunque al ver la cara del chico dudó -- ¿o no?

--

--Yo voy --murmuró Jaia al escuchar el timbre

Tenían más de tres horas en esa charla, Jaia estaba más tranquila para fortuna de todos, en la sala, Iskandar miraba la tierra de sus zapatos con exagerada atención mientras Sirius y Lily frente a él, lo miraban.

_-- ¿Papá?_

El susurro de Jaia se deslizó hasta ellos lentamente, Iskandar tragó saliva y levantó la mirada aterrado, Lily intercambió una mirada con Sirius, quien después miró a Iskandar.

--Hija

-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

--La última vez que fuiste a la acrópolis solo viste a Iskandar, tenemos más de 16 años que no nos vemos y me recibes así

--Dijiste que no era tu hija, por eso no me recibiste la última vez, los demás te obedecieron, solo él me recibió y no era el único niño ahí…

--Siempre he tenido problemas con él, es igual a…

-- ¿A mí? --interrumpió con ironía, Sirius la escuchó, deseó ir y abrazarla, sabía que eso la estaba destrozando

--Jaia, viene una gran batalla de los magos, debes volver a la acrópolis

--Padre por favor, tú y yo sabemos que no te interesa mi bienestar

--Perteneces a la familia celestial, eres miembro de la corte

--No, cuando te dije que quería vivir con la persona que yo amaba, dijiste que si volvía a salir dejaría de pertenecer a la corte celestial y salí

--Vuelve, acepto que me equivoqué, no quiero que los magos te lleven por sus errores

--No volveré, no quiero volver

-- ¿No quieres o no puedes?

--No quiero

-- ¿Por qué Jaia, porque tienes un hijo?

La sorpresa que le ocasionó esa pregunta no la reflejó en la cara, pero sintió que las piernas le temblaban, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, lo miró directamente a los ojos demostrándole que no la intimidaba, pero la realidad era otra, le temía más a ese ser que a Voldemort, en el fondo sabía que era su padre a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho anteriormente.

--Yo no tengo ningún hijo, no sé de donde sacaste eso… ¿crees que arriesgaría su vida?, no le daría vida para que en cualquier momento tú se la quitaras… papá

--Entonces, ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar?

--Porque… es la casa de mi amiga, es una bruja y sé que no te gusta tener tratos con ellos, así que te ahorro el mal momento, ahora si no te importa, debo volver a la comida… de forma muggle o mortal sin magia, como gustes

--Me iré Jaia, pero dile a tu hermano que venga, regresaremos a…

-- ¿Mi hermano?, ¿pero quién se atrevería a desobedecer al gran Leandros? --ironizó seria ocultando el placer que le provocaba la desfiguración momentánea que mostraba el hermético rostro de su padre

--Iskandar desapareció, estoy seguro que te busca

-- ¿Cree que lo ocultaría?, me parece suficiente que ya un miembro de la corte haya sido desterrado

--No te desterré

--Sabe que sí, yo sé que lo hiciste, no intentes cambiarlo… con permiso, la comida se quemará.

Leandros hizo una delicada reverencia con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, Jaia cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, Sirius y los demás llegaron rápidamente, Iskandar se quedó cerca mientras su hermana se aferraba a Sirius.

--Esos ojos… esa mirada… --sollozaba la mujer aferrándose cada vez más a Sirius --Iskandar, ve por los chicos

El muchacho asintió y corrió hacia las escaleras, Lily miraba incómoda pero no se atrevía a irse, Jaia balbuceaba en el pecho de Sirius, cuando Iskandar volvió unos segundos después, no lo hizo con la misma velocidad o entusiasmo, la mirada de Lily se posó rápidamente en él.

--No… no están --murmuró lentamente

--Pero… --un brillo le había llamado la atención, dejó de ver a Iskandar y fue hacia la ventana, sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la puerta y salió.

Leandros hablaba con Ris y Harry, Lily se acercó y se plantó molesta frente a ellos.

-- Niños por favor vayan a la casa, dejen la pimienta sobre la mesa --dijo extrañamente tranquila, los chicos la miraron, ella con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que entraran --cambia tus ojos a rojo, amarillo, verde, rosa… --susurró cuando Ris pasaba junto a ella, el chico la miró extrañado

--Espera, el más alto --pidió Leandros a los chicos, Ris se giró --creí que tus ojos eran grises…

--No, pupilentes --dijo Ris más asombrado

-- ¡Quítatelos!

--Disculpe, no es nadie para ordenarle eso a mis hijos, Marius, Harry, vayan a la casa

--Bruja, ¿no sabes quien soy?

--Debería?

--Soy el líder de la corte celestial, soy…

-- ¿Corte celestial?, es un mito --lo interrumpió Lily con cara de sabelotodo

--Mi hija… --Leandros se molestaba más a cada segundo, señaló la casa, Lily siguió la mano

--No, aquí solo vive… mi… --titubeó buscando la palabra ideal, por la cara de Leandros sabía que no estaba resultando --...pareja --el dulce que Harry comía cayó de su boca, Ris se limpió los oídos al pensar haber escuchado mal -- ¡vayan a casa, su… la comida se quema y aún no le ponen la pimienta! --semi-gritó mirando a Harry

--Eres la señora Evans, no me salgas con que…

--La señora Evans vive enseguida --señaló el número 4 --pero ahora es Dursley y tiene un hijo

--Me refiero a la señora Potter

--Oh, sí, Lily Potter… pero siendo quien dice que es debería saber que los Potter murieron hace demasiados años a manos de… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, disculpe, la comida… --dio media vuelta y abrazando a los muchachos que por la impresión no podían mover siquiera las piernas, regresó a la casa, Leandros miró confundido de Lily al número 4 --lo que pasó aquí fuera se queda aquí fuera, si alguno abre la boca van a estar castigados hasta el próximo siglo --siseó al oído de los dos que asintieron inmediatamente.

Al entrar en la casa, los más sorprendidos, lógicamente fueron los dos adolescentes que conociendo el procedimiento fueron directamente a la estancia, pero más se sorprendieron cuando Jaia los abrazaba sollozando, amablemente les pidió que se sentaran, lo hicieron pero desconfiados, Lily tomó asiento junto a Sirius y también puso atención a su amiga que empezaba a pasearse en círculos frente a todos.

--Debiste haberme entregado Jaia, lo lamento en verdad, jamás quise meterte en un lío así --Iskandar derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, se miraba arrepentido. Jaia dejó de pasearse y lo miró con cariño, incluso sonrió

--Hermano, me alegra que hayas tenido el valor suficiente como para escapar, tienes un hogar aquí, tendrás educación y lo más importante… --hizo una pausa de suspenso, el chico había dejado de llorar y le ponía atención --...disciplina, que me acaban de decir que eres igual a mí y en verdad la necesitas --sonrió divertida

--Pero…

--Iskandar, ninguno de los demás puede contradecirlo, desobedecerlo… dime algo, ¿Natanael no ha procreado todavía?... no tienes idea de lo que odio esa palabra --agregó sentándose sobre las piernas de Sirius que solo hizo una mueca de dolor que se le borró cuando sentía los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos

--No

--Extraño, ahora… ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAN USTEDES DOS! --Harry y Ris dieron un brinco ante ese grito, Jaia se les acercaba de forma peligrosa, Ris intentó cubrirse con Harry quien se echaba hacia atrás intentando zafarse

--Escuchamos… queríamos… --Ris tartamudeaba horriblemente mientras su cabello cambiaba de color cada dos segundos

--Fuimos a investigar sobre la corte celestial --balbuceó Harry tragando saliva, la furia de Jaia pareció desaparecer, pero solo fue desplazada por una ironía aún más peligrosa

--Y supongo que no se les ocurrió preguntarme

--Bu… --Harry iba a responder pero la mano de Ris se lo impedía, miró a Ris, el chico negó con los ojos cerrados.

Jaia siguió gritando, Lily asentía con cada grito, Sirius lo hacía de vez en cuando, los minutos empezaban a volar y el regaño se alargaba, la mente de Ris vagaba por los posibles castigos y Harry intentaba poner atención e ignorar la voz de Hermione hablando sobre la corte celestial.

--Lily, ¿los descubrió? --una hora después, Jaia dejó de gritar repentinamente

--No, armé una mentira que parece haber creído

-- ¿Ni siquiera a Harry?

--Pues… la cicatriz lo delata, creo que la estuvo buscando, por fortuna siempre está despeinado --contestó Lily pensativa, Harry la miró ofendido

--Yo no entiendo

--Ris… --respiró hondo y se hizo espacio entre Sirius y Lily, se frotó la cara con desesperación y miró a Harry y Ris --... la corte celestial…

--...sabemos lo que hace, como se formó, porque… --interrumpió Harry inclinándose hacia delante

--...lo que no sabemos es la razón por la que yo no debí haber nacido…

--Existe una ley que ha estado regente por miles de años en la familia celestial, el varón mayor de cada generación será el que continuará con la familia celestial, el día en que no haya un varón, será el fin de la corte… deshonré a mi familia al irme con Sirius

--Yo por haber escapado de la acrópolis, un ser celestial no debe salir de ahí, no debe contaminar su espíritu --dijo Iskandar respirando hondo, Ris parecía pensar

--Sigo sin entender

--Ris, hijo, si mi padre se entera de que existes… cumplirá con la ley… devolverá el mayor honor posible con la eliminación de lo que los ofendió --el chico abrió la boca sorprendido --por lo mismo, Iskandar no puede regresar, porque… bueno… la ley se aplica en todo

-- ¿Y Harry que tiene que ver, que importa si lo veían a él?

--Que la corte tiene pleito con los mortales, porque según las leyes celestiales el honor debe ser reivindicado… --intentó explicar Iskandar

-- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

--Ris --interrumpió Jaia volviendo a alterarse --Harry ofendió su estirpe cuando sus padres dieron la vida por él

-- ¿Perdón? --esta vez interrumpió Harry, ahora sí que no entendía nada

--Una de las leyes --dijo Iskandar poniéndose de pie --estipula que un hijo dará la vida por sus padres porque por ellos él llegó a la vida, con ellos la raza continuará y el honor seguirá

--Es estúpido --exclamó Ris incrédulo

--Cuidado con esa boca --le reprendió Sirius por inercia, estaba igual o más sorprendido que el resto

--Bueno mamá, tranquilízate que ya…

-- ¡De nuevo! --gritó alterada nuevamente al escuchar el timbre, Lily se apresuró a ir --¡no lo soporto! --después de una pausa y escuchar que era Petunia, Jaia explotó ante tanta presión -- ¡ya no, no volví para no saber más de él y me sigue hasta aquí, quiere volver a mangonearme, amenaza con la vida de mis hijos y mi ahijado! --Sirius intentó abrazarla pero ella no lo dejó, volvía a dar vueltas por el lugar, respiraba agitada, se jalaba el cabello, balbuceaba incoherencias, los demás solo atinaban a quitarse de su paso

--Mamá, tranquila no es para tanto, puedo cuidarme solo y…

-- ¡Sube a tu habitación, los tres están castigados! --gritó Jaia respirando rápidamente

--Tranquilízate mamá, no te alteres

-- ¡Que no me altere!, ¡no puedo!, ¡tu padre me altera!

-- ¿Yo? --preguntó Sirius señalándose como niño pequeño --si yo no he hecho nada

-- ¡Claro que hiciste!, ¿o acaso no recuerdas el día en que volví?

--Cariño, ese día jamás lo olvidaré

--Con esa cara necesitaré terapia, seguro estuvo peor que cuando abrí la puerta sin llamar --murmuró Ris al oído de Harry que rió

-- ¡Ahora me dejas así con la amenaza de mi padre, tratando de proteger a mi hijo, a mi hermano y mi ahijado!

Sirius rodeó el sofá y se resguardó tras él ante la mirada de Jaia, Lily sonriente regresaba y comprensiva se apresuró a abrazarla y felicitarla.

--Si mi padre se entera se arma el Apocalipsis --dijo Iskandar mirándola preocupado

-- ¡Eso es justo lo que digo, suban ahora mismo, YA! --gritó Jaia señalando las escaleras

Los chicos aún confundidos subieron, Iskandar caminaba pensativo, y él que creía que todo era por la piedra del ángel y el altar.

Un par de días después era la reunión en casa de Petunia, aunque Harry no tenía ganas de ir se vio obligado, el espíritu merodeador le quemaba, sentía que esa corbata lo asfixiaba y Dudley queriendo ser su amigo lo hacía pensar en una y mil bromas, no sabía de donde salía todo eso pero hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlarse pero, Ris no le ayudaba nada e Iskandar no era mejor ayuda, el chico era igual que Ris.

--Anda Harry, por favor… debes recordar todo lo que te hicieron vamos, debes tener ganas de vengarte

--Quizá, pero de algo que no tengo ganas es de que mi mamá me castigue

--Harry, eres el hijo de un gran merodeador, no le haces honor --Harry miró a Ris que le ponía la cara clásica para rogar, cerró los ojos y negó --por fa… --Ris juntó las manos junto a su mejilla y parpadeó como cachorro herido (según Harry)

--Bien, bien… espero no arrepentirme de esto --dijo Harry siguiendo a Ris escaleras arriba

En el jardín, Petunia cumplía la función de anfitriona espectacularmente, Vernon conversaba con Sirius que en realidad hacía enormes esfuerzos por olvidar lo que había ocurrido en su pasada visita aunque de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo alrededor buscando a los muchachos.

Exactamente cuatro gritos hicieron a Lily, Sirius y Jaia detenerse, olvidaron lo que hacían y se buscaron con la mirada, los cuatro gritos se volvían a escuchar, la puerta se abría violentamente y Dudley entraba lloriqueando con sus tres amigotes detrás, los ojos de los tres adultos se abrieron a más no poder, no había un rincón de los chicos que no estuviera negro, Petunia salió asustada de la cocina, corrió hasta su hijito e intentó despintarlo, Sirius hacía enormes esfuerzos para reprimir la risa y los pellizcos de Jaia le ayudaban mucho, no se sabía si Lily se divertía o estaba furiosa.

Tan solo un par de segundos después los chicos empezaron a gritar y frotarse los brazos como si la tinta les quemara.

-- ¿Dónde están esos niños? --preguntó en un siseo Lily sin dejar de ver como su sobrino y amigos brincaban desesperados intentando quitar el ardor que los cubría. --Petunia, querida, de casualidad has visto a mis hijos

--Los miré que iban al baño

--Claro, supongo que está arriba --dijo Lily seria empezando a subir las escaleras

--Oh, oh --murmuró Sirius mirando a Lily, Jaia no se miraba mejor… negó derrotado, tendría que hablar con esos niños, no tenían experiencia alguna haciendo bromas, aunque debía aceptar que se miraban bien cubiertos de tinta y más aún si le sumaba el que bailaran tan bien era un bono para los muchachos.

Lily terminó de subir y miró a su alrededor, no estaban en el baño, eso era seguro así que empezó a abrir cuanta puerta encontraba y la primera que encontró fue la antigua habitación de Harry y a los tres muchachos riendo sobre la pequeña cama, corrigió la garganta pero siguieron riendo, tosió y el único que se percató de su presencia fue Iskandar pues se enderezó al instante y dejó de reír, incluso codeó a Ris

--Iusris Marius Arcturus Black

Ris dejó de reír con cara de terror, tragó saliva y de un brinco llegó hasta la ventana

--Harry nos contaba un chiste graciosisisisisi…

-- ¿Me crees idiota? --preguntó en un siseo Lily, Ris negó rápidamente --abajo --Iskandar y Ris casi volaron por la puerta, a Harry lo detuvo su madre del brazo y lo regresó a la cama -- ¿Qué hicieron? --pero el chico le mantuvo la mirada sin intención alguna de abrir la boca --Harry quiero que me digas lo que le hicieron a tu primo

--Solo es tinta mamá y sin ánimo de ser grosero pero no puedes regañarme por eso porque lo que ustedes hicieron estuvo peor --Lily le sonrió pícaramente y para sorpresa del chico lo abrazó orgullosa --es hora de que nos vayamos hijo.

Al día siguiente, el ruido de la aspiradora despertó a Harry, abrió los ojos aún acostado, se sentó como impulsado por un resorte al ver a quien aspiraba, se cubrió la boca con las dos manos ante la mirada asesina de Ris.

--No reiré, no te preocupes --balbuceó con dificultad Harry

-- El timbre Ris --el chico se giró, entrecerró los ojos al ver a su padre sonreír burlesco en la puerta

--Estabas abajo, ¿Por qué no abriste?

--Yo no soy el que está castigado por hacer bromas…

-- ¡…pero Harry también participó!

--Diferentes madres, ahora ve a abrir la puerta Arcturus

Ris bufó y pensando cosas que le costarían un buen castigo extra, salió de la habitación de Harry, bajó a la puerta aún balbuceando.

--Bue… --se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia parada frente a él -- ¿Jo?

-- ¡Ris! --la chica se le lanzó encima en un gran abrazo, Ris correspondió aún algo confundido --no puedo creerlo, Ris, al fin nos vemos no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado --decía entre beso y beso

--Sí, yo, sí yo también Jo, pasa

--Gracias

-- ¿Y que haces aquí? --preguntó Ris sentándose en un sofá --digo, ¿Cómo me encontraste? --le pidió que se sentara y respiró hondo

--Es que lo que pasa… bueno… mi padre falleció --Ris la abrazó mecánicamente --y tu madre se ofreció como mi tutora para que no me mandaran un par de años a un orfanato

--Mi… mamá… --balbuceó mirando la pared, intentó tragar saliva pero sentía que tenía algo atorado a mitad de la garganta

-- ¡Jo Ann, que alegría que hayas llegado! --Jaia salía de la cocina y corría a abrazar a la chica ante la atónita mirada de su hijo --Iusris sigue trabajando, yo le mostraré el lugar a Jo Ann.

Ris asintió torpemente, se giró en el sofá al escuchar el timbre, sonrió incrédulo… no podía, simplemente era imposible, miró a su madre que lo apresuraba a abrir, él obedeció lentamente, fue hasta la puerta y respiró hondo antes de abrir, volvió a ver a su madre que con Jo por un lado esperaba que abriera…

-- ¿Tiffany? --preguntó en un susurro, sintió que se torcía el cuello al girar la cabeza hacia Jo y de nuevo hasta Tiffany que por la mirada que tenía estaba por lanzársele encima, abrazarlo y besarlo…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	6. Las leyes se cumplen, el inicio

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**_Cinco años después, pero aquí el capitulo!! no me maten!! si lo hacen, ¿¿quien continua mis 500 fics??_**

* * *

Jaia dio un brinco cuando la puerta se estrellaba. Miró a su hijo que sonreía recargado en ella y aseguraba que se habían equivocado. Le pidió a su madre que presentara a Jo a Harry porque le había hablado mucho de ella mientras él seguía limpiando. Jaia no aguantaba la risa pero hizo grandes esfuerzos, también llevó a Jo arriba para que su hijo no sospechara que ella había armado eso.

Cuando Jaia y Jo subieron, Ris abrió la puerta poniendo una cara de vergüenza asegurándole a Tiffany que el aire le había arrebatado la puerta. La chica le sonrió y le dio un gran beso. Sin que la invitara a pasar fue y se sentó en la estancia.

--Ahora vuelvo Tiff… espérame un segundo --murmuró Ris subiendo las escaleras. Pensaba en que estaba muerto, su madre lo mataba por tener de a dos novias, Tiffany lo mataba por tener dos novias, Jo lo mataría por tener dos novias… ¿y si decía que quería a las dos?... lo mataban. Se asomó a la habitación de Harry, deseó golpearlo al verle en la cara la burla, estaba seguro que se divertía. No sabía que hacer, le gustaba mucho vivir y… ¿si salía corriendo y no volvía hasta que una de las dos se fuera?. Cuando volviera lo mataban por tener dos novias.

Miró a Sirius que salía de una habitación silbando, sabía que se burlaría de él y quizá le dijera algo pero no tenía otra opción, si no quería ser muerto por tres féminas y si contaba a su madrina, por cuatro mujeres solo por tener dos novias, debía usar su última arma, de hecho, era su última arma. Se aferraría a ese salvavidas. Corrió hacia él y lo jaló al baño.

Sirius bajó la tapa del retrete, se sentó y miró atento a su hijo.

-- ¿Qué hiciste?

--Tiffany está aquí

--Debería, hace unos días la invitaste a comer

--Demonios --masculló Ris recordando que efectivamente él la había invitado --Jo también está aquí… mi novia papá, la novia que dejé en América

--Hijo, tener dos novias es…

-- ¡Peligroso, ya lo sé!

--De hecho… iba a decir deshonesto pero sí, peligroso también

--Me gusta vivir --murmuró el chico tomando del cuello a su padre. Sirius lo miraba burlesco --después te burlas todo lo que quieras, solo ayúdame a que no se encuentren o a sacar a Tiffany, si la invité no puedo decirle que se vaya

--Ris

-- Papá piensa en algo por favor no tengo tiempo para burlas

--Hijo, esa Jo que dices… ¿Dónde va a estudiar si está aquí?

Ris que se paseaba frente a Sirius, se detuvo de golpe… Jo era bruja. Tragó saliva y se giró hacia su padre.

-- ¿Beauxbatons? --preguntó al borde del llanto

-- ¿Qué hace aquí?

--Su padre murió y mi mamá pidió su tutela

--Entonces…

-- ¡Ya sé, ya sé! --lo interrumpió a punto de dar una patada a la puerta --no sé como voy a hacer que no se encuentren en la escuela pero por lo pronto deben…

--Hola, soy Tiffany, ¿Quién eres? --Ris se interrumpió con los ojos como platos, no podía tener más mala suerte, miró implorante a su padre.

Sirius se puso de pie y le sonrió mientras salía.

--Hola Tiffany --saludó a la chica que esperaba una respuesta de la rubia que tenía enfrente. Ris asomó la cabeza desde el baño, volvió a tragar saliva, pero esta vez con gran lentitud y se acercó -- Cariño, ¿Quién es esta linda chica? --sonrió besando con galantería a Jo, ella le regresó la sonrisa haciendo una reverencia propia de la edad media. Le empezaba a caer bien. Harry miraba parado fuera de su habitación, sus ojos se clavaron en Ris que miraba todo congelado --te mostraré unas fotografías comprometedoras de Ris --le murmuró Sirius en el oído, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se la llevó.

Ris corrió con Tiffany y se la llevó de ahí. Amaba a su padre, el día del padre le daría un enorme regalo. Es más, no esperaría hasta festejar ese día. En ese mismo instante le compraría un regalo, claro, si no estuviera castigado. Ahora debía deshacerse de Tiffany y cómo lo iba a hacer, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Mientras bajaba los escalones pensaba en que hacer y en qué le diría a su madre cuando a Jo se le ocurriera decir que eran novios… pero… ¿Por qué su madre había pedido la tutela de Jo?, se suponía que no la conocía. Podría… no, después pensaría en eso, ahora debía desaparecer a Tiffany… ¡lo tenía!

--Tiff, tengo que ir al hospital por un enorme y horrible grano que me salió en el pie --murmuró el chico --no quería tener que pedirte…

-- ¡No te preocupes cariñito, iré a mi casa para que puedas ir sin preocupaciones, llámame! --ni siquiera le había dado un beso, solo saltado del sofá y corrido hasta la puerta. Y justo a tiempo, Jo bajaba sonriendo. La miró con más atención, era hermosa, tenía un carácter dulce, pero también era valiente, quizá quedaría en grifindor con él. Por fortuna Tiff estaba en Hufflepuf.

--Ris, no sabes cuanto te extrañé --el muchacho miró tras Jo, debía evitar que dijera algo más, el resto de habitantes bajaban también --eres el mejor novio que una chica pueda tener --dijo sin darle oportunidad de hacer algo. No pudo cerrar los ojos al toparse con su madre que muy seria lo miraba. Intentó sonreírle, en verdad que sí lo intentó. Y habría funcionado de no ser por esa maldita mirada de asesina que tenía esa mujer. Jo le dio un beso que no pudo ni disfrutar, su madre le sonreía… ahora sonreía ¡Por qué le sonreía, eso no era nada bueno!. Contrario a lo que el muchacho esperaba, su madre le revolvió el cabello y siguió de largo a la cocina.

Harry se acercó al desorientado muchacho y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá mientras Iskandar lo imitaba en el otro sofá. Jo se sentó junto a ellos.

--No lo sé --balbuceó Ris ante la invisible pregunta de Harry, éste sonrió e inició una platica con Jo a la que Iskandar se unió rápidamente. Ris en cambio, seguía perdido y con cada segundo, se perdía aún más. Ni siquiera escuchaba a Jo decir algo de una fotografía de él cuando tenía cuatro años y bailaba desnudo en la escalera, que Sirius le había mostrado. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero un par de minutos después un estruendoso ruido proveniente del cuarto de lavado lo sacaba de su sopor. Miró a los demás, Jo seguía riendo con Iskandar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Harry lo miraba a él. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y preguntaron a los otros dos. Pero no habían escuchado nada.

Era cierto que estaban acostumbrados a mirar fantasmas, incluso uno les daba clases, era algo común, pero… pero el que habitaba en esa casa muggle no les agradaba, quizá fuera porque precisamente era una casa muggle y las casas muggles no podían tener fantasmas al menos que algún mago… ya ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente. Miraba a Harry y éste lo miraba a él, al mismo tiempo saltaron, parecía que la lavadora hubiera explotado, al parecer así había sido pues su madre y Lily salían corriendo de la cocina y su padre bajaba corriendo directo al cuarto de lavado. Corrió tras Harry inmediatamente… los dos muchachos se congelaron bajo el umbral… el piso estaba cubierto al completo por espuma, por anormal espuma gruesa.

--Ris, Harry --Jaia se giró seria hacia ellos, los chicos se miraban entre sí

--Chicos, tendrán que limpiar --dijo Lily mirándolos también

-- ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! --exclamó Ris recuperándose de la sorpresa. Pero de nada le sirvió, su padre apoyaba a Jaia y tendrían que limpiar.

Obedecieron a regañadientes mientras Jo e Iskandar continuaban charlando en la estancia. Ris mascullaba molesto intentando desaparecer la espuma con la mirada. Harry sentado sobre la secadora reía por lo bajo.

--Ya tranquilo, no te van a quitar a tu novia

-- Cállate Potter

Harry siguió riendo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo limpiarían eso pero era divertido mirar a Ris hablar solo e intentar dañar a la espuma con patadas. Dejó de reír cuando sintió que le movían la secadora de ropa, intentó llamar al metamorfomago pero éste estaba más ocupado insultando a la espuma. Le gritó e incluso intentó patearlo cuando la secadora empezaba a bailar, pero Ris seguía distraído. Bajó de un brinco y se alejó del aparato.

--Ris --movía a su primo del hombro, el aparato del demonio se elevaba del piso y la tapadera se levantaba --Ris… bien, quédate --murmuró cuando golpeaba al chico y seguía sin hacerle caso. Intentó jalarlo pero parecía anclado al piso. Espuma salía de la secadora y Harry salía corriendo del cuarto de lavado. -- ¡mamá! --llegó gritando a la cocina haciendo que tanto Lily como Jaia mandaran a volar los cuchillos que tenían en las manos. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando cada cuchillo caía clavado a los costados de sus tenis

-- ¡Harry, no vuelvas a hacer eso! --dijo Lily revisándolo rápidamente

--Mamá, la secadora de ropa está volando y echando espuma por…

--Harry, limpiarán lo que hicieron, no quiero escuchar pretextos absurdos de fantasmas --lo interrumpió Lily sonriendo --Iusris, ¿Qué te pasó?, se suponía que limpiarías no que jugarías --Harry se giró al escuchar a su madre, aguantó la risa al ver a Ris cubierto de espuma, el chico se acercó rápidamente a su primo, lo tomó del brazo y alejó de Lily

--La secadora me vomitó encima --masculló molesto, Harry lo miraba con una ceja enarcada

--Te golpeé e intenté jalarte, no me vengas con…

--Vayan a limpiar --ordenó seriamente Jaia. Los chicos intentaron negarse pero la mirada de esa mujer no dejaba lugar a refutas, así que cabizbajos salieron de la cocina…

En un enorme y hermoso páramo con frondosos árboles comidales, James había cortado piernas de pavo que tenía amontonadas junto al hidromiel que había recolectado de algunos arbustos. Estaba tendido boca abajo junto a un gran lago de aguas cristalinas. Sonreía como niño metiendo las manos al agua, tomaba un poco en la palma y la arrojaba, ampliaba su sonrisa mirando los arcoiris momentáneos que formaba. Tomó como popote el tallo de una flor de chocolate, metió un extremo al agua y sopló por el otro lado…

Harry y Ris discutían sobre quien había tenido la culpa de terminar castigados por algo que ellos no habían hecho y quizá más importante, cómo rayos se desharían de tanta espuma y lo peor de todo… seguía apareciendo más. Habían empezado hablándolo, pero después de cinco minutos de que la habitación se llenara más, se gritaban toda clase de incoherencias, ni siquiera sabían si las palabras existían, solo gritaban lo primero que les llegaba a la cabeza.

--Chicos --Sirius llegaba e intentaba tranquilizarlos sin mojarse mucho, pero los muchachos no lo escuchaban, incluso manoteaban molestos. Dio un par de pasos hacia ellos para evitar que se fueran a dar algún golpe, pero cuando tocaba el hombro de su hijo, éste levantaba con fuerza el puño e iba a impactarse directamente a su rostro -- ¡IUSRIS! --los dos adolescentes guardaron silencio y lentamente se giraron hacia Sirius que se sobaba la nariz --arriba, los dos, suban --siseó serio

--Pero tenemos que limpiar… --intentó decir Harry, la mirada que le mandó Sirius, lo hizo cerrar la boca

--Mi mamá se va a… --murmuró Ris, pero ahora su padre lo miraba a él, Ris le sonrió y se ocultó tras Harry

--Yo limpiaré, ustedes suban… no quiero que salgan de su habitación en lo que resta del día, si se vuelven a pelear… --respiró hondo y haciendo énfasis con una mano, les ordenó que salieran. La mirada de Sirius era para temer, ocultaron una sonrisa al ver un hilillo de sangre bajar de la nariz del animago, asintieron y casi corrieron fuera.

Ris y Harry salieron riendo del cuarto de lavado, chocaron las palmas cuando subían las escaleras, después de todo no había salido tan mal. No limpiarían algo que no habían hecho y no resultaron castigados por haber golpeado a Sirius, menos mal que había sido él, porque si alguna pelirroja hubiera entrado, los habrían mandado recluidos a sus habitaciones por lo que restaba de vacaciones. Llegaron a la habitación de Harry y mientras Ris iba por los otros dos, Harry se tendió en la cama, se sentía feliz, no podía creer que por fin podía vivir con una familia, por fin podía decir que tenía una familia… padrinos, un primo, su madre… respiró hondo, extrañaba a su padre, casi no lo había tratado y ya había muerto… cuando Ris regresaba con una sonrisa pícara, se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su primo llorar, les pidió a Iskandar y Jo que esperaran unos segundos afuera y fue con Harry que miraba el techo.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó sentándose en la cama, Harry se removió pero no dejó de ver el techo, tampoco intentó ocultar que lloraba. --Harry, ¿Qué pasa? --movió el hombro de su primo, pero éste solo negó --Harry…

--Quiero estar solo Ris --murmuró Harry entre un sollozo

--Puedes hablar, no me burlaré Harry, en verdad…

-- Solo déjame, si me quieres ayudar… déjame solo… --cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró dándole la espalda

--Si quieres hablar…

--Solo…

--Sí, sí, ya me voy Potter --sonrió para sí y salió, pero no a su habitación, Harry estaba loco si pensaba que después de verlo llorar de la nada lo iba a dejar así como así.

--Creí haberte dicho que subieras a tu hab… --al bajar lo primero con lo que se topó fue con su padre, que recién terminaba de limpiar

--Sí lo sé, pero Harry está raro y solo iba por la tía Lily para decirle

--Bien, vamos…

En la cocina, Lily y Jaia reían mientras seguían con la comida. Su risa terminó al ver entrar a Ris. Jaia se giró rápidamente dispuesta a regañar al chico.

--Está limpio --se adelantó el peliverde --tía Lily, no sé que tiene Harry… --Lily se acercó rápidamente al muchacho, ahora Ris no sabía si decirle o dejar a su primo en paz, pero le preocupaba --...está… no, olvídalo --intentó dar media vuelta y salir de inmediato, pero Lily lo detenía del brazo --es que… no debí haber venido…

--Ris

--Está llorando, me preocupé pero dijo que quería estar solo, ahora se va a… --se interrumpió cuando Lily salía corriendo --...molestar conmigo

--Comprenderá que te preocupaste hijo --miró a su madre que le sonreía, asintió no muy convencido y fue en busca de su novia, ahora tenía que pensar en como dejar en claro ante Iskandar que ella seguía siendo su novia pero Tiff también lo era… aunque si era sincero no estaba muy seguro de… no estaba seguro de nada, ni siquiera de si Jo sabía algo… respiró hondo antes de salir de la cocina.

--Harry, ¿todo está bien? --Lily había llegado a la habitación de Harry, encontrándose con la puerta abierta. Llamó inmediatamente pero Harry no le respondía, solo logrando en lugar de hacerla desistir, preocuparse y pensar en explotar la puerta. Hasta que cinco minutos después, sola se abrió. Entró con cautela, Harry volvía a sentarse en la cama con la vista perdida por la ventana --hijo, Ris dijo que…

--Claro, Ris, cuándo se quedaba callado

--Oye, él solo se preocupó…

--No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien --Lily sonrió maternalmente y se sentó junto a él, como si hubiera sido un niño pequeño lo atrajo hacia ella. Harry se abrazó con fuerza, hundió la cara en el pecho de Lily, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, intentando tranquilizarlo. El chico lloraba, pero no de tristeza, era furia, coraje de que todo hubiera salido mal. Lily lo apretó al sentir que la casa temblaba, no pudo siquiera cruzar una palabra más con su hijo porque Jaia aparecía por la puerta con la varita en alto.

--No sé como nos encontraron --dijo Jaia corriendo hacia la ventana --son cerca de cien… --se interrumpió molesta, esos no eran mortífagos… no eran capuchas negras y máscaras blancas. Lily se acercó a ella al ver lo que sabía era un aura peligrosa rodear a su amiga, también miró por la ventana y supo la razón por la que Jaia estaba furiosa… o por lo menos lo pensó, si esos no eran mortífagos, entonces pertenecían al ejercito de la corte celestial, o como fuera que le llamaran

-- ¡Jaia, es papá, se enteró de Ris! --Iskandar de miraba pálido y agitado, frenó en seco al toparse con la mirada de su hermana. Justo la misma mirada de su padre, tragó saliva con dificultad sin siquiera moverse.

--Lily, llévate a los chicos de aquí… aunque no puedan entrar sin ser invitados, encontrarán la forma de hacerlo

--No, tú te irás --Sirius llegaba junto con Ris y Jo. No se intimidó ante la mirada de Jaia y se acercó a ella --estás embarazada, no dejaré que les pase algo, podemos huir antes de que… --no pudo terminar la frase, la puerta principal acababa de ser derrumbada.

--Iskandar, quédate aquí y si es necesario… haz algo, trataremos de que no lleguen a esta habitación, quiero que salgan, usen las escobas que tienes Harry vayan a…

--La madriguera --la interrumpió Lily --quiero que vayan a la madriguera, no Harry, no se quedarán, no pueden hacer magia, quiero que se vayan…

Cuando los adultos salieron, los chicos intentaron seguirlos pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Iskandar los apresuró a salir. En la planta baja las varitas escupían toda clase de hechizos mientras eran contraatacados por cosas que solo Jaia entendía, eran arrojados contra las paredes sin saber quien los atacaba, sentían espadas candentes cortarles la piel, los extraños y enormes seres vestidos de blanco sonreían lacónicamente, apenas si se movían al atacarlos, sin embargo, al tampoco entender lo que los magos hacían, cuando lograban acertarles un hechizo, los dejaba fuera de combate, por desgracia eran muy pocos los que les daban.

Jo iba abrazada a Ris, el chico maldecía todo lo que se le ocurría, primero, odiaba volar, y segundo, quería estar en la batalla. Harry con Iskandar abrazado a su espalda, iba preocupado, no quería volver a perder a su madre, no podía perderla, con su padre tenía esperanza de que algún día regresara pero si ella moría… apretó el mango de la escoba mientras una traicionera lágrima de furia se le escapaba… casi tira a Iskandar cuando de repente tenía que hacer un giro, un rayo morado casi le daba.

-- ¡Ris, apresúrate, mortífagos! --gritó Harry aumentando la velocidad.

Cinco mortífagos los seguían, les lanzaban hechizos tratando de derribarlos. Los chicos hacían lo que estaba en su alcance, Iskandar los atacaba pero su poco conocimiento de los magos no le ayudaba, su magia no podía salir si no estaba concentrado y con los movimientos que hacía Harry era muy difícil. Harry no podía sacar su varita, si lo hacía perdería el equilibrio, Jo estaba demasiado mareada como para atacar, Ris no iba mejor que ella, contando con su poca habilidad para el vuelo de velocidad con obstáculos.

A penas cruzaban un espeso bosque cuando algo le dio en la espalda a Harry y poco después le incendiaba la escoba. Harry quedó inconsciente, Iskandar hacía hasta lo imposible por mantener la escoba a flote y evitar que Harry se cayera, pero la escoba perdía equilibrio con terrible rapidez.

-- ¡Ris, cuidado! --el peliverde volteó hacia Iskandar, no pudo evitar al mortifago que lo esperaba, un hechizo lo hizo caer de la escoba, quedó prendido, Jo intentó ayudarlo, otro hechizo le daba a ella y caía inconsciente. Las risas de los sujetos perforaban los oídos de los muchachos, Iskandar expandía su aura pero no podía hacer más, intentaba proteger a Harry, sintió un hoyo en el estómago cuando sentía que el ambiente cambiaba… la corte llegaba, también llegaban. Los mortífagos cayeron como moscas sin hechizo, solo una vibración que Iskandar pudo sentir -- ¡RIS SALTA! --gritó mirando al chico, pero éste no parecía muy convencido -- ¡SOLO SUÉLTATE RIS! --estaba desesperado, el aire comenzaba a moverse en formas concéntricas, estaban por aparecer --por favor, solo suéltate

Ris cerró los ojos y soltó las manos del palo de la escoba, Iskandar agarró la mano de Harry y también se soltó.

De repente todo quedó en silencio, Jaia apenas se mantenía en pie, Sirius intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos mientras hacía presión en su pierna, tenía una gran cortada a lo largo. Lily respiraba agitada recargada en la pared. La casa a punto de derrumbarse, los muggles empezaban a amontonarse curiosos. Los aurores ya trabajaban. Albus Dumbledore miraba sorprendido.

--No puedo creerlo

--Por eso debe aceptar a Iskandar

--No puedo Jaia, si lo hago sería desafiar a tu padre, no puedo poner en riesgo a mis alumnos…

--Y si no lo hace me desafiará a mí y no le gustará hacerlo… sé que mi padre tiene más poder pero…

--Jaia --la interrumpió Sirius, ella bufó y giró la cabeza --profesor, no puede dejar que un chico inocente muera, si lo deja fuera del colegio Iskandar morirá, es un buen muchacho, debe ayudarlo señor… me haré responsable por lo que pueda pasar, yo responderé --Albus respiró hondo analizando detenidamente el desafiar a alguien como el líder de la corte celestial, no tenía mucho trato con él pero sabía de lo que era capaz… el matar a su nieto solo por haber nacido y a su hijo solo por haberse escapado, solo por haberlo desobedecido. Lo normal era que un abuelo se hubiera alegrado por tener un nieto, y a su hijo solo lo habría castigado, no asesinado. Miró a Jaia.

--Está bien, pero solo si aprende a usar una varita…

Sirius iba a asegurar que él se encargaría, pero Jaia recobraba fuerzas.

-- ¡RIS! --gritó asustada -- ¡lo tiene!, ¡mi padre lo tiene!

* * *

**Dejen review, prometo que si dejan más de cinco en las primeras 24 horas, será el proximo fic que actualice!!  
**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. Las leyes que se cumplen: un trato

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_Ya, ya, ya sé lo que dije, no reclamen… pero es sumamente difícil escribir sobre lo mismo cuando acabo de actualizar y lo siento, pero no pudo salir algo más… llegó el final de improviso sin siquiera avisar y aquí lo tienen… **prometo no volver a prometer nada **¡!_

* * *

-- ¡RIS! --gritó asustada -- ¡lo tiene!, ¡mi padre lo tiene!

Sirius se apresuró a abrazarla. No podía saber nada, no había forma en la que ella supiera si habían atrapado a los chicos. Escucharon que los aurores armaban revuelo afuera de la casa, poco después la puerta se abría.

-- ¡Jo! --Jaia fue hacia la chica, Jo lloraba desesperada -- ¿Qué pasó? --el auror que acompañaba a Jo le respondió algo confundido

-- Unos sujetos enormes aparecieron a medio jardín, la dejaron y volvieron a desaparecer

-- ¿Vestían… vestían de blanco? --el hombre asintió antes de retirarse --Jo, dime…

--Se… se llevaron a Ris, Iskandar y a Harry, no se iban a llevar a Harry pero un hombre que tenía la mirada nublada… lo tomó --explicó la chica entre sollozos

--Profesor… cuídela, debo ir a la acrópolis --Dumbledore miró a Jaia que le entregaba a Jo, asintió, no tenía otra opción, ahí él no podía mandar, solo ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y la pierna derecha no la sentía, la miró, tenía gran parte negra, la tocó y gritó de dolor. No recordaba haberse cortado o golpeado, se le gangrenaba y pronto terminaría por dejar de servir, debía salir de ahí… pero ¿cómo?. Buscó a Iskandar o a Harry, estaba solo y encadenado a la pared en el calabozo más limpio que había visto, no que hubiera visto muchos pero si películas y todos eran insalubres. Estaba seguro de que esa piedra blanca era mármol.

En la celda contigua, Harry despertaba, sentía que todo le daba vuelta, era un lugar impecable, hasta los grilletes eran blancos y limpios, intentó zafarse… eran limpios, no de juguete.

Iskandar tenía un tiempo mirando fijamente la pared frente a él… el hijo menor del gran Leandros, en una mazmorra. La acrópolis al completo estaría presente. ¿en verdad había sido tan grande la falta como para morir?. Respiró hondo, debía salir de ahí, quizá él sí merecía morir, ya sabía que si escapaba ese sería su castigo, pero el destino de Harry se había marcado por alguien ajeno a él y Ris, él solo había nacido, eso no era ninguna deshonra, debía sacarlos de ahí aunque muriera…

En la acrópolis jamás era de noche, siempre gobernaba la blanca luz de la pureza de sus habitantes, no existía un rincón oscuro, nadie tenía nada que ocultar. Tres siluetas encapuchadas en blanco se deslizaban con cuidado cuando una cuarta los atajó llevándolos tras los pilares de la entrada.

--Tranquilos por favor --dijo la cuarta silueta bajando su capucha, una triste mirada Zafiro quedó al descubierto --los llevaré, pero solo puedes pasar tú Jaia

-- ¿Jenna? --murmuró incrédula Jaia, la castaña asintió mirándola --no puedo confiar en ti --rió irónica

--Lo sé hermana… pero no quiero que Iskandar muera, tampoco el que llaman Harry Potter puede morir y… el otro chico, el que se parece a ti hermana… me alegra que hayas podido formar tu vida, no podría dejar… Jaia, mi padre quiere lapidarlos, eso es de salvajes Jaia, no de seres superiores, no puedo dejarlo…

--Si me ayudas, deberás escapar conmigo

--No, no, no…

--Morirás solo de hablar conmigo Jenna

--Lo sé hermana, es mi destino… ya viví demasiado

--No puedo…

-- Que hermanas tan cariñosas --ironizó Sirius en un susurro al oído de Lily, la pelirroja asintió notando el enorme parecido que tenía Jaia con la otra mujer

--Déjame llevarte a donde están, toma… --le dio un trozo de cristal y un manojo de llaves --si no sobrevivo a esta guerra Jaia

--No digas eso…

--...si no sobrevivo, quiero que sepas que siempre te extrañé y que te amo --la castaña volvió a cubrirse con la capucha, abrazó a Jaia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió por entre los árboles. Jaia se quedó helada, sus hermanos no demostraban cariño, nunca. Se limpió la lágrima que se le había escapado e instó a los otros dos a moverse.

Iskandar seguía pensando en alguna forma para poder escapar cuando un pequeño tintineo lo distrajo, ese lugar no tenía puerta por los lados, algo le cayó en la cabeza, ¿una llave de cristal? Levantó la mirada rápidamente, solo pudo ver un brillo azul.

--Jenna --susurró con una débil sonrisa. Rápidamente abrió los grilletes y corrió hacia la escalera que llevaba a la puerta. Por fortuna su padre era arrogante, nadie lo cuidaba.

Tomó una de las tantas capas blancas que guardaban en el almacén y se cubrió, debía pasar desapercibido por lo menos hasta encontrar a…

--Están en la torre norte --se congeló al escuchar esa voz, era Natanael, lo sabía, no quiso girarse, solo miró de ganchillo que el enorme hombre seguía fingiendo que vigilaba. Le agradeció en el alma y corrió hacia la torre, no estaba seguro de si le sería tan fácil.

A pocos metros de la torre frenó en seco, ahí si vigilaban, si Natanael lo había reconocido, nada le aseguraba que ellos no lo hicieran. Eran como… quince, fácilmente serían sus hermanos. Se giró y bajó la mirada cuando una mujer de algunos 18 años pasaba corriendo junto a él, solo pudo ver el cabello cobrizo que rozaba el piso… esa era Yisui, definitivamente sus hermanos eran los que vigilaban.

--Por atrás solo hay dos --murmuraron muy cerca de él tomándolo por sorpresa.

--Gracias Marielos --susurró volviendo a correr. Era extraño que lo ayudaran, bueno, que desobedecieran a su padre. Siempre lo habían ayudado, no por nada había sido el único que había podido ver a Jaia la última vez, sus hermanos habían distraído a su padre… estuvieron castigados por casi dos años pero nunca se lo reprocharon.

Era verdad que por atrás solo era vigilada por dos… pero que dos… los dos más enormes guardias que existían… ¿cómo rayos iba a pasar por ahí?.

Jaia, Sirius y Lily avanzaban con cautela, Jaia los guiaba… no veía la hora de llegar con… pararon en seco, esa torre estaba rodeada y justo ahí estaban Ris y Harry. De repente, todos se retiraron, Jaia estaba por alegrarse pero un olor llegaba hasta ella. Miró al frente, un hombre alto de cabello plateado y mirada nublada se acercaba con pasos elegantes. Eso no podía estarle pasando, esperaba pelear con sus hermanos o con los guardianes, con quien fuera… menos con su padre.

--Busquen a los chicos por favor --murmuró respirando hondo.

--Ni lo sueñes, estás embarazada, no dejaré que te alejes de mí… y no me importa nada más --agregó ante la mirada de Jaia. La mujer volvió a respirar hondo, no podría alejarlo por más que lo intentara.

--Hija mía --susurró Leandros llegando frente a ellos

--Vengo por mi hijo, mi hermano y mi ahijado

--Sabes que las leyes siempre se cumplirán Jaia… mortales, dejen la acrópolis que no debe ser pisada por ustedes

-- ¡Eso es lo que siempre me molestó!, ¡ni siquiera eres un Dios, solo eres… no sé ni lo que eres! --gritó exasperada. Su padre siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella, por eso mismo había escapado. --solo deja que se vayan, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, en todo caso, la culpable de que Ris haya nacido soy yo, él es completamente inocente

--Jaia… --intentó decir Sirius, pero la mano de su mujer en su brazo, se lo impidió

--Las cosas no funcionan así y lo sabes --dijo con voz serena Leandros --ellos pagarán sus culpas, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi hija mayor.

Jaia sintió como algo explotaba en su interior, no lograba entender la forma de pensar de ese hombre, por más que se esforzaba no podía. Una explosión a lo lejos los sobresaltó, incluso Leandros se giró. La torre se desmoronaba, los guardias corrían, se hacía un escándalo perfecto para escapar. Y así lo hicieron, aprovechando la distracción de Leandros, Sirius tomó las manos de las dos mujeres y las jaló. Ahora solo tenían que llegar a la torre y desaparecer, algo les decía que los chicos estaban bien.

Frenaron de golpe al llegar a la torre, Jaia miraba extrañada, no lo podía creer. Sus hermanos escoltaban a los tres muchachos, le sonrieron y los dejaron irse. Cuando desaparecían, supo que su padre se acercaba. Un rayo pasó junto a ella moviendo su túnica y siguió de largo… el tiempo se congeló, todos volvían a aparecer… Iskandar caía hacia atrás con la mirada perdida. Harry y Ris se detuvieron y se giraron lentamente, Sirius corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Ris girándolo para que no viera, el chico no pudo hacer mucho, no podía reaccionar. Lily abrazó a Harry, el muchacho estaba igual que Ris, solo que él miraba a Leandros acercarse furioso.

--Is… Iskandar --susurró Jaia arrodillada junto a su hermano menor. No respiraba, solo tenía una mancha gris en la ropa, en el pecho, donde había dado el rayo… lo había matado, su padre lo había matado. -- ¿Por qué? --siseó levantando la mirada. Los demás retrocedieron, ella fue la única que no se intimidó ante tal presencia.

--Las leyes…

-- ¡LAS MALDITAS LEYES SON TONTERÍAS Y LO SABES! --se irguió de un brinco totalmente furiosa -- ¡DICES QUE LOS MORTALES SON INCIVILIZADOS, PERO NI SIQUIERA ELLOS MATARÍAN A SU HIJO SOLO POR DESOBEDECER O A SU NIETO POR HABER NACIDO! --lloraba de furia por la tontería que su padre había hecho y tristeza por su hermano, solo tenía 16 años, no había sido justo

--Soy tu padre, me debes respeto

--No eres nadie --las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas pero ya no gritaba, su mirada serena desestabilizaba a todos --ustedes --se giró hacia sus hermanos --jamás serán felices si siguen bajo el yugo de la corte celestial, esa maldita inquisición la hacen ustedes si se revelan todo…

--Ellos son fieles a su crianza --la interrumpió Leandros empezando a molestarse

--No, te tienen miedo no fidelidad

--Eso es la fidelidad Jaia

-- ¿No sientes remordimiento? --le preguntó mirando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor

--No tengo razón, mis acciones están respaldadas por las leyes y las cumpliré

--Sobre mi cadáver tocarás a mi hijo, solo, sobre mi cadáver… y a Harry, los respalda toda la comunidad mágica, tendrás demasiados problemas, son muchos magos… --se giró hacia Sirius --vayámonos de aquí, mi casa estará a sus ordenes si deciden algo coherente --agregó antes de empezar a caminar abrazada por Sirius y Ris. Sus hermanos solo intercambiaron un par de miradas. Leandros trinaba del coraje, cumpliría con las leyes establecidas durante miles de años, desde la formación de la corte celestial, siglos atrás. Las haría valer y la corte volvería a estar como antes, recuperaría a Jaia cuando lograra deshacer sus lazos con los magos. Por lo pronto necesitaba procrear un hijo más para que el número sagrado siguiera vigente.

--Desháganse del cuerpo --ordenó pasando junto a Natanael.

Miraron a Leandros alejarse, cuando el patriarca se perdía entre los arbustos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir casi al mismo tiempo. Con lentitud rodearon el cuerpo y se arrodillaron junto a él.

--Tenemos que hacer algo… --murmuró Natanael, los demás asintieron.

Habían aparecido en lo que quedaba de su casa. Ahora no tenían a donde ir, ya no podían arreglarla y quedarse porque los encontrarían con facilidad, ya sabían como entrar.

--En la madriguera los esperan, pueden quedarse mientras consiguen un nuevo lugar --Dumbledore salía de las ruinas de la casa. Sirius y Lily asintieron, Jaia parecía en otro lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, Molly Weasley los recibió como si fueran su familia. Los chicos subieron con Ron a su habitación y Jo solo fue a pasear por las habitaciones mientras los hombres intentaban acondicionar el lugar. Jaia, Lily y Molly platicaban en la estancia, o más bien, Lily y Molly platicaban porque Jaia estaba en silencio.

--Jaia --dijo Lily preocupada mirando como su amiga por fin lloraba, ella intentó alejarse pero Lily no se lo permitió. Molly decidió dejarles privacidad y se retiró en silencio.

Jaia se desahogó en el hombro de su amiga. Solo había convivido con su hermano por unos días y lo había castigado… ahora él estaba muerto y ella se sentía fatal. Lily intentaba consolarla y convencerla de que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no parecía funcionar.

--Por favor Jaia, le hará daño al bebé, tranquilízate

--No debí haber regresado, debí haberme quedado en América, así no estaría por arriesgar a otro inocente --sollozó arrepentida

--No digas eso, si no hubieras regresado, nosotros tampoco lo habríamos hecho, todo saldrá bien Jaia, no te preocupes... --se sobresaltaron con un ruido sordo en el piso superior y que después pasaba a las escaleras seguido por un grito. Con curiosidad y más que nada, miedo, corrieron hacia las escaleras.

-- ¿Sirius? --preguntó Jaia sorprendida.

--Estoy bien --balbuceó éste en una posición poco sana con medio cuerpo en los escalones y gran parte retorcido en el piso --solo me resbalé --Jaia sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse

--Iré a… a caminar un poco --le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió.

Lily y Sirius solo se miraron.

Jaia caminaba ensimismada, seguía sin poder creerlo. De hecho, no quería creerlo, Iskandar no había tenido culpa de nada y… apretó con fuerza los ojos, más lágrimas le bañaron las mejillas… su padre era un desgraciado, ese ser ya no era su padre.

Solo caminaba porque sus piernas se movían, ella no las mandaba, inconscientemente quería alejarse de todo, olvidar, intentar creer que nada había pasado o mínimo que había sido un mal sueño. Por más que se esforzaba por creer, las lágrimas que rebeldes seguían saliendo, le decían que había sido verdad. Que su hermano estaba muerto, que el poco amor y respeto que habría guardado por su padre desaparecía. Que no dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar, cuidaría de sus hijos y de Harry con su vida.

En un lugar lejano, una enorme mansión cuyo salón principal era solo ocupado por dos siluetas. Un enorme libro abierto por la pura mitad descansaba sobre un escritorio mientras las siluetas hablaban tranquilamente. Uno de ellos se puso de pie y dio solo un par de pasos hacia el libro cuando de la nada, un rayo salía de las hojas e iluminaba momentáneamente el lugar.

--Darikson, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

--No lo sé abuelo, pero parece que otra alma quiere volver…

En una tétrica casona en la punta de una colina, se llevaba a cabo una reunión para nada normal. Dos siluetas altas platicaban en la sombra del gran salón. Una, de ojos rojos y la otra, de mirada nublada.

--Así se hará entonces --siseó Lord Voldemort extendiendo una blanquecina mano

--Confío en tí --dijo Leandros estrechando con asco la mano del Lord. Su mirada reflejaba su total desconfianza, en seres como él, eran imposibles de confíar, pero muy útiles cuando se les necesitaba. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro, Jaia regresaría a la cabecera de la corte celestial, solo era cuestión de tiempo...

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. Una división

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Harry Potter es de JK!!!  
**

* * *

_**Uuyyyyyyy ya hasta había olvidado como subir capitulos!!!!!!!!!!! jajajaja. Que mas quisiera yo que subir más rápido los capitulos pero no me es posible... solo les puedo asegurar que no dejaré abandonado ningún fic... ahora a leer XD**_

* * *

El que su hermano hubiera muerto hacía un par de semanas había sumido a Jaia en una depresión de la que nadie podía sacarla. Sirius lo había intentado por todas las formas que se le ocurrían y algunas las había inventado o adoptado de las tonterías que había hecho en su adolescencia, pero ni siquiera le había arrancado una sonrisa.

Impotente miraba a su casi esposa meterse más y más en algo que a él lo destrozaba completamente. La boda la había suspendido y... no era que no la entendiera pero necesitaba que volviera a sonreír, por su bien... por sus hijos.

Iskandar era el único de sus cuñados que le caía bien, bueno, tal vez tenía que ver que era el único con el que había hablado. A él también le dolía y sinceramente no entendía como era que Leandros... había matado a su hijo menor. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada en contra, para los muggles no existían y para los magos... eran simplemente intocables. Los únicos que podían hacer algo eran ellos mismos y sabía por Jaia, que no harían nada. Ahora tenían que cuidarse más, Leandros estaba ofendido y a pesar de que Jaia aseguraba que no la buscaría por lo que le haía gritado, él no estaba convencido. Un hombre como Leandros, con tanto poder, era peligroso cuando estaba resentido. Si como decía Jaia, a Leandros ya no le interesaba como hija porque ya no era lo suficientemente pura como para estar en la acrópolis y tener el número sagrado, mágico, real o como fuera... él estaba seguro de que intentaría hacerla volver solo por estar acostumbrado a que todo lo que él dice se cumpla al pie de la letra.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, habían regresado a Grimmauld place, ya estaban seguros de que no era Voldemort quien los buscaba y la corte celestial no entraba a un lugar si no era invitado aunque... no, no podía pensar en un absurdo como que Voldemort se aliara con la corte... ellos tenían un sentido de pureza demasiado exagerado, no podían mezclarse con simples magos.

En el lugar donde jamás existió la noche o el día, en uno de los tantos salones sin puerta, el blanco resplandor podría encandilar deslumbrar a cualquier simple mortal, mago o muggle... pero el líder de la corte celestial miraba ensimismado un rincón, no se había movido de ahí desde el incidente en el que había perdido a un miembro de la corte... ni siquiera podía considerarlo un hijo porque él mismo había renunciado a ese titulo. Había mandado buscar una mujer digna para darle un hijo y que después de la gestación pudiera deshacerse de ella tranquilamente.

Sirius había estado suplicando a Jaia cada minuto desde hacía una semana, las vacaciones se les terminaban y ella seguía igual. Por fortuna, su poder de convenciemiento era inmenso, bueno, quizá tendría que ver el que ni siquiera la hubiera dejado hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas cómodamente y con la soledad que demandaba, pero por fin había accedido a salir esa noche. Ella aún no quería nada romántico así que había arrastrado con Lily y Remus al teatro, después a cenar y quizá podría convencerla de ir a bailar.

Antes de salir se había encargado de dejarles muy en claro la situación a los tres adolescentes, también remarcó más de diez veces las consecuencias de que hicieran algo tonto, entiéndase, la mínima desobediencia. No quería encontrar la casa hecha un chiquero, no quería que asomaran la nariz por la ventana, mucho menos abrir la puerta aunque fuera el ministro de magia o Albus Dumbledore, había dejado muy en claro que no saldrían aunque la casa se incendiara. Quería todo en perfecto estado. Cenarían lo que Lily había dejado preparado, se ducharían, leerían, escribirían, terminarían deberes escolares, verían televisión, charlarían entre ellos tres, nadie más y/o dormirían. Todo con absoluta tranquilidad, olvidarían sus raices, olvidarían a los merodeadores por esa noche que debería ser perfecta.

--Aburrido --murmuró Ris tendido en el sofá de dos plazas, su cabello se había vuelto gris.

--Juguemos a algo --sonrió Jo rebuscando en una mochila que tenía sobre las piernas. Harry que rompía en pequeños pedacitos un trozo de papel la miró. Ris respiró hondo, retuvo la respiración unos segundos y la soltó de golpe.

--Eso es... --murmuró Harry mirando una tabla con letras que sacaba la chica.

--Sip

-- ¿Qué cosa? --Ris dejó de ver el techo y se sentó, su cabello se tornó verde al instante en que sus ojos se toparon con el trozo de madera en forma de corazón que tenía un circulo transparente en el centro --¡genial, apaguen las luces! --agregó dejándose caer de rodillas junto a la mesita donde Jo ponía el tablero.

--Listo --sonrió Harry, acababa de apagar las luces.

Todo quedó sumido en la total oscuridad, Jo encendió una vela que dejó junto al tablero logrando el ambiente perfecto para su juego de ouija. Los tres chicos pusieron una mano sobre el trozo de madera e hicieron su primer pregunta.

--Algún espiritu está presente? --preguntó Jo.

Los ojos de Ris volvieron a su normalidad, un brillo especial había aparecido en ellos. Esa noche no sería tan aburrida después de todo, la respuesta había sido sí.

-- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? --preguntó Harry en un susurró. Sus manos se movieron al instante.

Al unísono comenzaron a leer las letras... E,l,e,s,p,i,r,i,t,u,d,e,l,a,s,n,a,v,i,d,a,d,e,s,p,a,s,a,d,a,s.

--¡RIS! --se quejaron Jo y Harry.

-- ¡Yo no hice nada! --refutó el peliverde --esa cosa se movió sola

--Deja de bromear --dijo Jo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

--Pero si no fui yo

--Ya, a ver, otra vez... --Jo respiró hondo y repitió la pregunta de Harry. Esta vez Ris quitó la mano.

-- ¡Ja! --exclamó el chico al ver la misma respuesta.

--No fui yo --se apresuró a decir Harry ante la acusadora mirada de Jo.

--Tampoco yo, entonces...

--El espiritu nos está jugando una broma --dijo Ris divertido, la fúrica mirada de su novia lo hizo cerrar la boca inmediatamente. -- ¡mira, se mueve esa cosa!

Efectivamente, el trozo de madera se movía y ninguno la tocaba.

--N...o...e...s...b...r...o...m...a --deletreó Harry --seguro Sirius vino a asegurarse de que lo obedecemos y hechizó esta cosa antes de irse

--Sí --murmuró Ris entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que a su padre le gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas, pero no ganaría esa vez.

--No lo creo --dijo Jo suspirando --Sirius quiere que el ánimo de tu madre mejore, no la dejaría sola para venir a asustarnos

--Pero no nos asustaría diciendo que es el espiritu de las navidades pasadas, eso es de un cuento de Dickens --Harry rodó los ojos --eso sería una broma

--Bueno, la idea es la misma... miren --murmuró Jo señalando el tablero, la aguja se movía de nuevo. -- ¿No... soy... ese... Sirius?

-- ¡Justo lo que él diría! --exclamó Harry triunfante

-- Vuelve a decir que no --comentó Ris sonriendo.

Una explosión tras ellos los sobresaltó, un jarrón antiguo y muy caro acababa de hacerse mil pedacitos.

-- ¡Mi padre nos mata! --balbuceó Ris asustado.

--Tranquilo --dijo Jo tomando de nueva cuenta la aguja de la ouija --espiritu, sabemos que no eres Sirius... ¿qué quieres decirnos?.

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa y atento leyó.

-- Todos... morirán... muajajaja --murmuró interesado -- muy imaginativo --agregó rodando los ojos --este juego es estúpido.

Cuando el pelinegro cerró la boca, los sillones se elevaron y segundos después cayeron con un sonido sordo. El tablero de madera comenzó a bailar con violencia y el cristal que había en la habitación empezó a explotar, incluyendo las ventanas tras el tapiado.

Los chicos se apresuraron a resguardarse, salieron de la habitación pero el fenómeno los acompañó, por donde corrían las cosas explotaban. Un ruido como de gorjeo los desvió hacia el baño de la planta baja.

-- No es verdad --susurró Ris, el inodoro se desbordaba mientras el grifo había explotado y un potente chorro de agua chocaba contra el techo. Una carcajada se escuchó de fondo.

--Creo que tenemos un polterggeist --dijo Harry girándose, escuchaba ruido en la cocina. En silencio se encaminó, cuando llegó se quedó en la puerta con la boca a abierta. El agua del fregadero salía a barbotones. Jo que se había quedado junto a Ris bajó la mirada al sentir las piernas húmedas, un montón de espuma le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Tocó el hombro del muchacho.

-- ¿La lavadora? --más que pregunta sonó a afirmación, no necesitó escuchar la respuesta, ya la conocía. Estaban muertos, su padre jamás creería que todo eso había pasado por jugar a la ouija. De nuevo, una carcajada resonó, justo antes de que un grito le helara la sangre.

-- Iusris Marius Arcturus Black!

El rugido de su padre lo hizo tragar saliva y girarse con una lentitud asfixiante.

-- ¡Qué demonios significa esto!

Quizo gritar que él no había sido, que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver... pero sabía que no le creerían.

--Sirius nosotros no fuimos --dijo Harry llegando junto a su primo

-- ¿Quién fue, el fantasma que los sigue? --ironizó Sirius respirando fuerte

--Elspiritudelasnavidadespasadas --susurró Ris. La mirada que le mandó su padre le dio a entender que lo había escuchado.

--Quiero todo limpio, no se irán a dormir hasta que la casa esté...

-- ¿Mi jarrón? --la voz de Jaia desde la estancia interrumpió a Sirius, los chicos desearon desaparecer.

-- ¡Nosotros no fuimos, en verdad! --exclamó Ris al ver a su madre salir de la estancia, sus ojos echaban fuego

--No tendría sentido porque nos castigarían --dijo Harry tragando saliva. Jo solo miraba, su padre había tenido un carácter en verdad fuerte y había aprendido a no provocarlo. Los gritos de Jaia o Sirius no se comparaban en nada con él.

--Iusris sube a tu habitación, iré a hablar contigo en un momento --siseó Jaia, el chico mascullando molesto obedeció --Jo Ann

-- ¿Sí señora?

--Dime qué fue lo que pasó --pidió tranquilamente, Ris estuvo a punto de girarse y reclamar que a él lo hubieran enviado a su habitación mientras que a Jo le habían pedido hablar. Pero sabía que no era conveniente, total, la enviarían escaleras arriba en cuanto dijera fantasma.

--Una Ouija --murmuró Lupin desde la cocina, Ris se congeló a media escalera. Lily fue hacia Remus al escucharlo. Las cejas de Jaia se alzaron mirando a Jo que le sonrió.

--Jugamos un rato, apareció un espiritu, creíamos que había sido el señor Black, se molestó y... él fue el que hizo todo esto. Nos dijo que era el espiritu de las navidades pasadas. --murmuró la rubia apenada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sirius soltó una gran carcajada que se apagó rápidamente por la mirada de Jaia. Pero él estaba feliz, la persona a la que más amaba volvía a la normalidad. Felicitaría a esos chicos o... al espirtitu de las navidades pasadas... se mordió el labio para no volver a reír. Espiritu de las navidades pasadas, esa si estaba buena. Miró a los muchachos, Ris seguía congelado en los escalones, parecía asustado. Jo estaba sonrojada, ella se miraba avergonzada. Y su ahijado, apretó sus dientes contra su labio, Harry no hayaba donde poner la mirada, parecía que la mirada de Lily atrajera sus ojos y esa pelirroja estaba molesta.

-- ¿Jugaron a la ouija? --preguntó Lily por fin unos minutos después.

--Supongo que no sabían que un mago la inventó para tratar de conquistar el mundo con espiritus... --los tres chicos miraron a Remus recargado en el umbral al recibidor, miraba fijamente el tablero de madera en sus manos --...pero solo pudo convocar espiritus malignos que le destrozaron la existencia y terminó suicidándose de la forma más terrible que encontró.

Lupin levantó la mirada hacia los tres adolescentes que negaron inmediatamente.

--No sé que habrán despertado para que esto haya pasado pero tendrán que investigar en cuanto regresen al colegio, solo ahí están los libros necesarios. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada respecto a esto porque el espiritu los seguirá a ustedes --agregó Remus mirándolos con ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando estaba frente a algo increíble, a ese algo que le daba un nuevo conocimiento que lo entusiasmaba. --es tarde será mejor que vayan a dormir, chicas, no tiene sentido que los castiguen por el desorden, ellos no fueron. Quizá por despertar a un probablemente maligno espiritu, pero ellos no rompieron tu jarrón Jaia y tampoco hicieron todo esto --dijo señalando a su alrededor la espuma y agua.

--Suban a dormir, mañana hablaremos de esto --murmuró Lily sin dejar de mirar a su amigo que con la vista fija en el tablero de madera regresaba a la estancia.

--Obedezcan --dijo Jaia siguiendo a Remus. Los chicos se apresuraron a obedecer, se habían salvado por la nada de un gran castigo y mejor hacer caso. Además, tenían que discutir eso del espiritu malvado que los seguiría.

--Moony --dijo Sirius sentándose frente al licántropo. Éste tenía una sonrisa pícara dibujada.

Remus dejó el tablero del juego sobre la mesita, sacó de su bolsillo la aguja y ampliando su sonrisa murmuró:

--Hola James --se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y cruzó los brazos. Ante la atónita mirada de los otros tres adultos, la aguja se movió sola formando dos palabras "_Hola Remus", _el licántropo amplió aún más la sonrisa. -- ¿regresarás? --la aguja volvió a moverse. "_Darikson" --_ ¿tenemos que ir con él? -- "_Sí... oh, oh debo irme". _Solo los entrenados ojos de un merodeador pudieron entender perfectamente, la aguja se movía increíblemente rápido.

-- ¿Qué fue todo eso? --balbuceó Lily cuando la aguja cayó de la mesa

--James jugandoles una broma a los chicos --rió Remus guardando el juego

--Entonces eso de la historia... --Jaia miraba sin comprender, Remus soltó una leve carcajada antes de responder.

--La inventé. Cuando dijeron espiritu de las navidades pasadas me acordé de James, siempre le gustó el cuento de Dickens, cada navidad se empeñaba en contarnoslo. Su pérsonaje favorito era ese espiritu

--Es verdad --murmuró Lily pensativa. Un par de segundos después su entrecejo se juntó con molestia -- entonces él fue el del desorden...

Por orden explícita de las pelirrojas, los chicos no se enteraron que el "polterggeist" que los seguía era en realidad James Potter, tampoco supieron que no había fantasma maligno que los seguiría noche y día. Por lo que esperaban a cada segundo alguna trastada de su espiritu maligno, algo que no los dejó disfrutar los pocos días que les quedaban de vacaciones.

En el colegio, Ris se mordía las uñas de todos los dedos. Tiff lo saludaba efusivamente desde su mesa pero el chico solo podía ver hacia la mesa de profesores donde el director daba su clásico discurso. Cuando el anciano llegó a "tenemos una nueva alumna", sintió un retortijón horrible en el estómago.

--Se muerde los dedos --murmuró Ron mirando a Ris, Harry asintió divertido. Le gustaría ver como se escaba Ris de ésta.

Jo avanzó lentamente hasta el banquillo que la profesora McGonagall dejaba frente a todos. Respiró hondo y se sentó. La profesora puso el sombrero sobre la chica, éste pensativo comenzó a enumerar las múltiples habilidades de Jo, reunía las necesarias para estar en cualquiera de las casas, exceptuando Slytherin. Era tenaz, trabajadora, valiente, muy inteligente... tenía todo. Ris no sabía si desear que quedara en griffindor o que la mandaran a Francia, lo que sí tenía muy en claro era que no podía estar en Hufflepuf. Si eso pasaba quemaría el sombrero. Bien podía estar en Ravenclaw.

--Por qué rayos tarda tanto --masculló Ris desesperado.

-- ¡_Griffindor! _ --gritó el sombrero. El chico pudo descansar al escucharlo. Tendría a Jo lo suficientemente cerca como para evitar que hablara más de cinco minutos con Tiff, no todo estaría perdido después de todo. Podía salvarse, aún podía continuar con vida hasta que encontrara la forma de decirle a Tiff que no eran novios y como saber lo que en realidad sentía por Jo y que ella interpretaba como noviazgo, tenía tiempo.

-- ¡Felicidades Jo! --exclamó Ris abrazando a Jo cuando esta llegaba a la mesa.

Después de la selección de Jo Ann. Las mesas se cubrieron de exquisitos platillos, el tan esperado banquete de inicio de clases transcurrió tranquilo, normal, sin percances para el alterado corazón de Iusris, Tiff se mantuvo en su mesa charlando alegremente con sus amigas.

--Hermione, no dejes que Jo hable con Tiff. Te pagaré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras si las mantienes lejos una de la otra --murmuró Ris, abrazando a Hermione antes de que la castaña pudiera entrar a la sala común. --por favor --agregó ante la cara de incredulidad de la chica.

--Sé porque quieres eso Ris y te ayudaré, pero te aseguro que terminarán descubriéndote

--Oh Hermione por favor

--Ya te dije que te ayudaré Ris, pero deberías solucionarlo porque vas a terminar mal... no, no voy a hacer nada malo solo te aviso, soy mujer y sé porque te lo digo --agregó al notar que el chico empezaba a asustarse.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se hizo amiga rápidamente de Jo y como le había prometido a Ris no dejaba que la rubia hablara con la otra rubia por más de un par de minutos. Además, no le agradaba Tiff.

Uno de esas noches del primer mes de clases, cuando ni siquiera Hermione tenía ganas de hacer los deberes. Eran ya poco más de las 12 y los chicos eran los únicos en la sala común.

--Esto es aburrido en verdad --murmuró Ris arrojándole cartas a Harry

--Pues deja de hacerlo --se quejó Harry rodando los ojos

--¡Hey, vieron eso? --preguntó Hermione enderezándose de golpe, los chicos la miraron, ellas les señaló la chimenea.

Una chispa anormal que brilló entre las llamas, los hizo acercarse hasta la chimenea y con atención se esperaron que apareciera de nuevo.

--Hola chicos --una cabeza apareció de repente entre las llamas.

-- ¡Aaaah! --los cinco adolescentes gritaron al unísono, no supieron como pero al echarse hacia atrás cayeron uno sobre otro.

-- ¿Están bien? --preguntaron desde la chimenea

-- ¡Quítate Harry!

--Pesan mucho!

--Muévanse

Las voces se mezclaban y era prácticamente imposible identificar a quien pertenecía.

-- ¡Oigan que no tengo mucho tiempo!

Después de mucho quejarse, removerse, golpearse y renegar. Pudieron sentarse uno cerca del otro. Sobándose los golpes que no se dieron cuenta cuando se hicieron, miraron hacia la chimenea. Una cabeza sonriente los miraba, era un muchacho menor que ellos de cabello en punta.

--Darikson, que sorpresa! --exclamó Hermione

--Hola muchachos, no tienen idea de las ganas que tengo de verlos pero ahora no es el momento. Mi abuelo salió no sé a donde y no puede atraparme hablando con ustedes en este momento... solo quería decirte Harry que mañana te llegará una carta, si mojas el pergamino aparecerá al reverso un mapa. Ahí es donde está una pieza de la piedra del ángel y un trozo del altar... son dos cristales uno morado y el otro rojo. ¡mi abuelo! Debo irme, también vienen las instrucciones para traer a alguien de vuelta, sangre y shock juntos... adiós muchachos!.

Cuando la chimenea volvió a la normalidad, se miraron sorprendidos. Harry dibujó una enorme sonrisa, recuperarían otra alma. Cualquiera que volviera sería genial, su padre o Ginny.

En un enorme salón bañada de la más pura luz, 18 cabezas encapuchadas susurraban. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el lugar. Habían aprendido eso de su padre, tenían que estar alertas siempre.

--La guerra se desatará dentro de un año --murmuró una voz ronca, los demás asintieron lentamente. Una silueta pequeña se levantó y suspiró caminando al centro.

--Natanael --dijo mirando al más alto, el que había estado hablando --tenemos localizadas 3 de las cuatro partes. Casi reunimos a todos... sin que nuestro padre se entere. Sabes lo que pasará si...

--Sí Inma, lo sé perfectamente y por eso les doy la opción de desertar. No les reciminaré nada, la educación que recibimos es imponente. Pero yo seré fiel a lo que le prometí a Iskandar...

--Él murió

--Y por eso seré fiel...

--Me duele que haya muerto pero no puedo traicionar a nuestro padre, Iskandar lo hizo y mira como terminó...

Nataneal asintió lentamente, su hermana tenía razón. Según sus tradiciones y los largos escritos, Iskandar había ocasionado su propia muerte ofendiendo a la corte. Pero era un niño, solo tenía 16 años. No merecía un castigo así y él ya no lo soportaba.

--Lo siento pero después de ésta búsqueda no regresaré. Si no quieren desatar la furia del gran Leandros... --guardó silencio unos segundos, le costaba demasiado decir ese nombre, ni pensar en decirle padre, ya no podía. --será mejor que nieguen haber conocido mis planes... el que quiera venir será aceptado con gusto. Los que se queden tendrán mi apoyo para huir. --bajó la capucha, sus hermosos ojos azules sonrieron paternalmente mientras pasaban por cada uno de sus hermanos.

Unos pasos amortiguados se escucharon por el pasillo. Se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha y se giró hacia la puerta. Leandros apareció imponente.

--Hijos míos, les presentó a mi nueva esposa... --sonrió el anciano con una mano en el abdómen de la joven, sería poco mayor que Inma y ella con gran trabajo llegaba a los 18 años humanos --prontó su hermano nacerá.

Más de un miembro de la corte celestial apretó con furia las manos. Sustituría a su hermano recién muerto, lo cambiaría como si fuera un fusible fundido. Arrojaría su recuerdo a la basura... no, no haría eso siquiera. Simplemente haría como si nunca hubiera existido. Inclinaron la cabeza con respeto y lástima, la chica no parecía alegre, solo resignada.

--Continúen sus misiones, necesito el altar y la piedra... todo parece indicar que la guerra se adelantará... cuando mi hijo nazca --susurró al final. La cara de Natanael se descompuso, pero logró arreglarla antes de que su padre llegara a sospechar. Asintió al igual que sus hermanos y los siguió.

En los límites de la acrópolis, dos grupos tomaron rumbos distintos. Uno con Natanael al frente, el otro guiada por Inma, ahora la menor. Intercambiaron una mirada triste pero llena de convicción, se sonrieron por última vez antes de bajar a la tierra. Sería la última vez que volvieran a verse... o quizá no.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. El inicio de una guerra

**Todos sabemos que HP es de JK!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**HOlaaaaaaaaaa, volví XD y sip con mi doble guión y el flash back indicado hahahaha... capi dedicado especialmente para Rosalie ... a q estoy perdonada por no haber actualizado XD ...  
**_

_

* * *

_

Ris murmuraba preocupado mientras con cuidado avanzaban por el túnel que iba hasta el sótano de la dulcería en Hogsmade. Él tenía el alma de su padre, era un merodeador, le encantaba hacer bromas, incluso había heredado la facilidad para meterse en problemas que tenía su padre pero de eso a echarse de cabeza a los leones después de haberse dado un baño en sangre fresca… no estaba loco, le encantaba vivir. Eso era lo que sentía que hacía, echarse con los leones oliendo exquisitamente, escaparse del colegio cuando su padre estaba tan paranoico, no era otra cosa que suicidio. Aunque… pues no podía dejar a Harry solo ¿verdad?, eran amigos, el primer amigo que había tenido al llegar a ese colegio, además si a Ron y Hermione no les importaba arriesgarse con Harry, aunque Hermione era de hija de muggles tenía una reputación que cuidar, bueno, no por escaparse algunas veces del colegio iba a desaparecer pues la chica era lista. Y Ron, pues su madre era igual de exagerada que la suya, pero la señora Weasley no era tan peligrosa. Su madrina por otro lado era realmente peligrosa quizá igual o hasta más peligrosa que su madre y a Harry no le importaba, él tenía la esperanza de que podrían regresar a alguien. Eso era lo que al parecer esperaba y no le interesaba el problema en el que se metiera.

--Habría sido más fácil decirles todo --masculló Ris cuando salían de la tienda de dulces

--Yaa, empiezo a creer que no eres hijo de Sirius --rió Harry mientras con cuidado sacaba su capa de su túnica --si no quieres arriesgarte Ris, está bien --agregó mirándolo sinceramente --lo entenderé, de hecho, lo que no entiendo es por qué a estos dos les gusta arriesgarse

--Nos varía el año --contestó Ron

--Sí, no nos aburrimos --dijo Hermione

--No es eso, solo que pues… mi madre es una fiera

--La mía también --dijo Harry alzándose de hombros

-- ¿Así está bien? --suspiró Ris cambiando su cabello a dorado y sus ojos al negro

--Te ves extraño

--Sí, me recuerda a Malfoy --susurró Ron cubriéndose con la capa. Ris rodó los ojos y se encaminó, saliendo del pueblo llamarían el autobús noctámbulo.

Caminaron en silencio, si Ris estaba preocupado porque los atraparan, que ya lo daba por hecho nada más por saber lo que tardarían, sería raro que hablara solo. El trío apenas cabía dentro de la capa, debían concentrarse en que no se les mirara un pie o alguna mano como para hablar de algo.

Tras eternos 5 minutos pudieron atravesar el pequeño pueblo y llegar hasta donde no había gente o al menos no pudieran verlos. Ris movió su varita y casi al instante el enorme autobús de tres pisos apareció.

Sirius dormía tan tranquilamente que podía apostar que había muerto, era demasiada comodidad, hacía días que no dormía así.

--Cariño --susurró Jaia sentándose en la oscuridad, Sirius se removió, balbuceó y siguió roncando --amor --volvió a decir moviéndolo con cuidado

--Mrpgljñsdofw

--Sirius --insistió Jaia encendiendo la lámpara

--Yaaa Moony, tengo sueño --balbuceó Sirius moviéndose, Jaia rodó los ojos

--Black --dijo respirando hondo, empezaba a perder la paciencia

--Yaaaaa James, dejé a Jhonson en el aula de pociones…

-- ¿Qué hacías Sirius? --preguntó Jaia entrecerrando los ojos

--Besa muy bien amigo… --se interrumpió por un ronquido y giró quedando boca arriba

-- ¡Black! --exclamó la mujer dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Sirius se sentó de un brinco intentando tomar aire de forma desesperada.

-- ¡Me… me… me ahogas mujer! --balbuceó entre jadeos, ese sí había sido un gran golpe

--Pervertido --masculló Jaia cruzándose de brazos. El animago se quedó pensativo, según él no hablaba dormido

--Amor qué…

-- ¡No me digas amor! --gritó Jaia saliendo de la cama, Sirius la miró sin comprender

--Jaia qué…

-- ¡Ay no hables Sirius! --y salió dando un portazo

--Embarazo --masculló éste estirándose para volver a dormir, se acomodó y en solo unos segundos empezó a quedarse dormido. Pero ni siquiera perdía la conciencia cuando otra pelirroja entraba y con un sencillo hechizo le arrojaba agua fría a la cara, logrando que el animago se sentara de un brinco -- ¡pero qué diablos les pasa a las pelirrojas hoy!

--Serás… Sirius, Jaia está llorando abajo, pues qué rayos le hiciste

--Nada

--Anda ve y arréglalo --le ordenó Lily señalándole la puerta. El animago iba a refutar argumentando que Jaia estaba con un genio de los mil diablos, pero conocía demasiado a esa mujer como para saber que era peligroso discutir con ella.

Suspirando, Sirius bajó a la estancia, volvió a suspirar al mirar a Jaia sollozando aovillada en un sofá. Le habló antes de acercarse, al no obtener respuesta con lentitud fue hasta ella y se sentó atrayéndola en un cariñoso abrazo. Lily sonrió desde la escalera y regresó a su habitación.

--Amor, no llores por favor --le susurró acariciándole la espalda, Jaia se giró y lo abrazó.

--Sirius, lo siento, lo siento --balbuceó Jaia abrazándose a él. El animago suspiró correspondiendo el abrazo. Había visto el embarazo de Lily y no había sido muy tranquilo, también había escuchado sobre las hormonas en el embarazo y los cambios de humor pero por Merlín que no esperaba algo tan… así.

--Ya tranquila Jaia, está bien, no te preocupes

-- ¿Amor?

--Dime --contestó Sirius sonriendo comprensivo, jamás terminaría de entender a las mujeres y menos aún si estaban embarazadas…

--Quiero sushi --el susurro casi avergonzado de Jaia interrumpió sus elucubraciones, incrédulo la miró, ella le sonrió como niña pequeña.

--Sushi… ¿a las 3 de la mañana? Ni siquiera sé si hay arroz porque dudo que haya algún restaurante abierto o…

--Pero si lo quiero de Japón…

-- Bromeas ¿cierto? --murmuró Sirius pero la mirada de Jaia lo hizo sentir como algo muy pesado caía a su estómago, estaba hablando totalmente en serio

--Por favor

-- ¡Jaia pero… pero…! --iba a gritarle que estaba loca, totalmente desquiciada pero no pudo. Esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada que lo derretía y saber que si le gritaba eso dormiría en el sofá hasta que su futuro hijo o hija saliera de Hogwarts, hicieron que le sonriera y con un suspiro de resignación asintiera y saliera en busca de su capa y varita, no tenía ni idea de que clima habría en Japón y tampoco quería averiguar la hora, además sabía que si lo compraba en alguna tienda que abriera las 24 horas, Jaia de alguna forma sabría que no era de Japón ¿cómo?, no tenía ni idea pero lo averiguaría.

El autobús noctámbulo los dejó al inicio de una vereda que mal se abría por entre los árboles, no sabían que lugar era, a donde iban o si era una trampa, pero confiaban en su amigo Darikson que de alguna forma siempre sabía algo. A un par de kilómetros la vereda desapareció completamente pero ellos siguieron derecho, caminaban en silencio siguiendo a Harry.

Algunos minutos después, Ris se detuvo y se negó a seguir avanzando.

--No seas miedoso Black --renegó Harry mirando a su primo

--No tengo miedo Potter --canturreó el apellido de Harry mirando detenidamente cada centimetro de lo que los rodeaba --solo que estamos caminando en círculo --dijo señalando una enorme piedra que rezaba con grandes letras rojas "si están viendo esto es que se perdieron"

--Pero la brújula que hiciste… --empezó a decir Harry, pero Hermione le interrumpió mientras se dejaba caer entre la hierba húmeda

--Que la hizo mal, tenía que imantar la aguja primero

-- ¿Cuándo escribiste eso Ris? --murmuró Harry mirándolo con ojos entornados

-- Bueno y eso que más das, lo que importa es que nos perdimos --interrumpió esta vez Ron y cuando se sentaba frente a Hermione, un pequeño ruido tras ellos los hizo pararse de un brinco, al mismo tiempo los cuatro chicos sacaron sus varitas.

Retrocedieron hasta quedar muy juntos, Harry inmediatamente se puso frente a los otros tres pero Ron y Hermione se movieron para quedar junto a él. A Ris no pareció importarle, él miraba hacia todas partes, podía escuchar ramas partiéndose. Estaban rodeados, simplemente se puso contra la espalda de Harry. Más ramas secas se partían, hojas eran pisadas, el silencio era tan grande que cualquier sonido era amplificado. Ni siquiera los animales se podían escuchar, parecían estar consientes de lo que pasaba. La tensión crecía y los chicos se preparaban para una pelea, no sabían si eran amigos o no pero estarían listos, terminaron cubriendo cada lado por el que pudieran llegarles.

--Oigan miren --murmuró Hermione con la vista fija en el mapa --cuando me senté sobre la hierba el mapa se mojó

--Ahora no Hermione, que los que nos rodean pueden ser…

--Harry mira --lo interrumpió la castaña pasándole el mapa, el chico lo tomó por insistencia de su amiga, pensaba guardarlo y mirarlo después si salían vivos de esa, pero le llamó la atención la humedad del trozo de pergamino, en una intersección la humedad se había unido con algo de tierra borrándose algunas líneas y apareciendo lo que parecía una enorme roca con forma de cabeza de elfo

--No estamos para esto Hermione --dijo rodando los ojos, para figuras con tierra y humedad estaban mientras los que los rodeaban seguían avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, no tenían claro quienes podían ser pues si fueran mortífagos los habrían atacado desde hacía rato ahora que no podían verlos y si fueran de la corte celestial… los habrían atacado también

--Mira ahí --señaló frente a ellos, en la tierra ahora que el sol había terminado de salir la sombra de la roca donde Ris había escrito se alargaba y unía con las de unos arbustos formando una bizarra cabeza de elfo.

Cuando la vista de los cuatro chicos llegó hasta la cabeza de elfo, los pasos amortiguados por botas negras y extrañas salieron de entre los árboles, los muchachos se unieron más con las varitas en ristre al mirar a 9 encapuchados, el más alto y que parecía líder bajó lentamente la capucha que lo cubría mientras hablaba.

--Iusris Marius Arcturus Black --susurró. La capucha cayó sobre sus hombros, los rayos del sol matutino arrancaron brillos dorados mezclados con un extraño tono avellana de la larga cabellera de Natanael mientras sus ojos azules analizaban la posición defensiva de los cuatro adolescentes --venimos en paz --agregó asintiendo hacia sus hermanos.

Una a una las capuchas fueron cayendo dejando ver un hermoso espectáculo, eran casi ángeles, seres clasificados por su padre como perfectos pero no lo eran, tenían demasiado humano en ellos. Radamés y Belicar eran gemelos, tan solo 1 año menores a Natanael, su cabello oscuro como la noche caía sobre sus hombros, los ojos verdes de Jaia hicieron a los chicos entender de quienes se trataba y como reflejo apretaron más sus varitas. Mikkel, el único rubio con los mismos ojos violeta que su padre alguna vez tuvo, 5 años menor a Natanael.

Tulio de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, el cabello negro azulado lo llevaba muy corto, como decía él mismo: así no tenía que despertar quince minutos antes para peinarse, 6 años menor a Mikkel era el más joven de los varones. Ris conoció a una de las mujeres, la castaña de cabello en punta era con la que se habían topado antes. Jenna era la más pequeña de las otras tres mujeres a pesar de sus 23 años. Sylma y Shelly, junto con Maca eran trillizas, pero la última había optado por la parte donde no traicionarían a su padre, las tres eran hermosas, su cabello castaño casi rojizo lo llevaban por la espalda baja, casi idénticas solo el color de ojos las diferenciaba, verde, azul y negro respectivamente, habían nacido justo después de los gemelos, a sus 28 años eran de la 4 esposa de su padre aunque ninguno marcara diferencia entre ellos. Por último la que casi igualaba la estatura de Natanael y la que respecto a los adolescentes, era la que más temor irradiaba, su mirada negra y profunda era también feroz, como si estuviera molesta, no tan delgada como sus hermanas el cabello negro a sus hombros enmarcaba una apariencia hostil, Marielos aunque no lo aparentara solo tenía 20 años.

--Solo venimos por algo que necesitamos --aclaró Natanael. De repente su mirada se endureció, los 9 miraron hacia la derecha, podían escuchar al resto de sus hermanos correr hacia ahí --Hermione, explota aquí --apremió formando una gran X con su pie en lo que debería ser el cerebro del elfo --por favor, date prisa

--No les daremos nada --dijo Harry serio --lo necesitamos para regresar a…

--Harry, tomaran la parte de la piedra del ángel, esa es la que necesitan para regresar a tu padre… bastará con que agregues un poco de sangre de tu madre y un shock fuerte para que tu padre regrese. Marielos los llevará al colegio. Solo les pido que memoricen nuestros rostros, los demás… los demás siguen bajo las órdenes de Leandros e intentarán destruir la vida que Jaia tiene aquí. Pretenden regresarla a la corte, no los juzguen mal solo temen a la ira de Leandros… ahora Hermione eres la que está más cerca explota ahí y métela en esta bolsa que bloqueará los detectores…

La castaña no supo exactamente la razón pero tomó la bolsa que le daba Natanael e hizo un agujero en la tierra a pesar de que los chicos le susurraban que no lo hiciera. Dos piedras brillaron. Natanael tomó la parte roja y Hermione el trozo de piedra morada.

--Suerte muchachos, ahora Marielos…

La aludida asintió y juntó a los cuatro muchachos. Con una mirada de añoranza clavada en Ris, por parte de los 8 integrantes de la corte que quedaban, desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores para aparecer casi inmediatamente frente a la puerta del colegio.

--Sus padres están en la oficina del director, guarden eso --dijo Marielos señalando la bolsa que Hermione aferraba contra su pecho --traten de hacerlo el próximo domingo

-- ¿Eso fue una sonrisa? --murmuró Ris cuando Marielos desapareció

--Dijo acaso que… ¿nuestros padres estaban con el director? --preguntó Ron con cierto tono de miedo.

--Vamos --suspiró Harry mirando las enormes puertas que en cuanto avanzó un paso se abrieron con un rechinido tétrico, no les importó que resonaran por todo el castillo y se haya escuchado hasta en Hogsmade, no tenían porque ocultarse pues incluso sus padres estaban ya con el director.

Caminaban en silencio solo intercambiaban una que otra mirada. Hermione intentaba guardar el trozo de piedra con todo y bolsa pero ésta abultaba demasiado. Harry pensaba a toda velocidad en lo que diría, no podía decirles que habían salido por la piedra y… y no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Ris pensaba detenidamente en las posibles torturas a las que lo sometería su madre. Ron empezaba a tener hambre.

Era raro que no estuvieran esperándolos, quizá acabaran de darse cuenta y los buscaban, en dado caso tenían tiempo para ocultar la piedra y pensar en un buen pretexto. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado ésta vez pues en cuanto giraron en la primer esquina chocaron contra Sirius que al ir corriendo desesperado no miraba por donde iba. Cayeron al suelo unos sobre otro y fue cuando escucharon un estruendo, un grito de batalla y muchos de terror.

-- ¡Los encontré! --exclamó respirando tranquilo, intentaron preguntar sobre el escándalo pero Sirius los apresuró a ponerse de pie.

Harry notó que la mirada de su padrino no lo dejaba, no estaba molesto, solo preocupado, muy preocupado. Las luces del castillo empezaron a encenderse, el murmullo de los alumnos que despertaban empezó a llenar los pasillos, algunas maldiciones prohibidas resonaron en los oídos de los cuatro adolescentes cuando una maldición muggle surgía de la garganta de Sirius. Una sombra llamó la atención de Harry, por instinto su cabeza siguió a la sombra, parecía un cuerpo… un ruido sordo se escuchó, más gritos e ignorando las ordenes en gritos de Sirius, corrió hacia donde esa sombra había desaparecido.

Harry salió del castillo pero no entendía lo que pasaba, los profesores y su madre rodeaban un cuerpo… una túnica morada con lunitas celestes salía entre los pies de alguien, una larga barba plateada… "está muerto" escuchó entre sollozos "lo mató". Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, las voces empezaban a distorsionarse y otra sombra le llamó la atención, pero ésta no caía, ésta corría. Snape, Severus Snape huía por el bosque y entonces lo entendió todo, el profesor Snape había matado al profesor Dumbledore. Apretó con fuerza su varita y aunque todo seguía girando echó a correr tras él.

Corría mientras gruesas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, él había querido al profesor Dumbledore como a un abuelo, había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre en sus primeros años. Había aprendido mucho de él y lo había ayudado aún más, pero lo vengaría, no importaría que fuera contra Snape, sabía que era de los malos, que había estado del lado de Voldemort por siempre.

Intentó detener a Snape pero los hechizos que mandaba el profesor simplemente los rechazaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en detenerse o girarse completamente. Pero a Harry no le importaba, lo seguiría hasta que no pudiera más. No sabía donde estaba o cuanto había corrido solo que estaba más y más adentro en el bosque, en lugares en los que él jamás había estado pero no perdía de vista a Snape, lo que le sorprendió unos minutos después fue que se detuviera y lo encarara.

--Lo mató, él confiaba en usted y solo lo mató! --le reclamó furioso, Snape no mostró rastro de culpabilidad o de que siquiera le importara un poco el haber matado a Dumbledore.

Aunque Harry no lo admitiera, había guardado la esperanza de haberse equivocado, de que el profesor Dumbledore viviera o que alguien en quien el anciano confiara tanto, no lo hubiera traicionado. Pero estaba equivocado, vilmente equivocado y no entendía la seguridad de su profesor, sería solo un chiquillo pero podría darle pelea. Unos cracks empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor, muchos pies rompían las débiles ramas secas mientras avanzaban hacia ellos. ¿Era una trampa acaso?, su varita temblaba en su mano por la fuerza con la que la sostenía, si lo atacaban lanzaría un hechizo hacia Snape, no caería sin pelear, lucharía hasta el final.

9 encapuchados salieron poco a poco, eran las mismas capas que habían visto poco antes pero no reconoció a Natanael en ninguno de ellos, éstos parecían más chicos y tampoco bajaron las capuchas.

--Harry Potter, solo queremos el trozo de la piedra que se llevaron --dijo la delicada voz de una mujer

--No tengo nada --contestó Harry apenas logrando despegar la mandíbula, estaba rodeado y sí, había caído en una trampa.

Empezaba a creer que la corte celestial se había dividido, la mujer que había hablado parecía liderar ese grupo, lo que en el otro era hecho por Natanael. A menos que los hubieran engañado, cuando empezaba a convencerse de eso más cracks se escucharon y unos segundos después más encapuchados lo rodeaban dejándolo en un pequeño círculo.

--Inma, él ganó, acéptalo --esa ronca y tranquila voz cargada de un extraño tono de mando la reconoció al instante, era Natanael. La susodicha gruñó molesta --hermana, no quiero pelear

--¡Defender a un mago Natanael! --rugió Inma haciendo ondear su capa en un aspaviento violento -- ¡y a uno como él!

--Inma, me desafías…

--No eres ya mi hermano, no tengo porque bajar la cabeza y asentir ante lo que digas

La negación de esa chica de apenas 18 años golpeó hondo en Natanael, su familia se venía abajo por culpa de su padre, nadie más podía ser culpable… él había matado a Iskandar por un absurdo, porque era absurdo, una perfecta tontería que él habría arreglado con algunos gritos quizá y un castigo severo, pero jamás con la muerte. Pero más le dolía lo que pasaría, sabía que de ahí pocos sobrevivirían, sería una pelea cruenta, Inma no se daría por vencida y él tenía que proteger a ese niño.

--Hacia allá te buscan, corre y sin importar lo que escuches, no te gires ni te detengas --susurró Natanael bajando su capucha, clavó sus ojos azules en las orbitas verdes de Harry mientras le señalaba tras él. Esa simple oración no le agradó en nada al adolescente, pero él también quería pelear, quería vengar al profesor Dumbledore --no, en otra ocasión será Harry Potter --dijo con soltura Natanael, le sonrió triste y pensando en que su padre podría sentirse orgulloso de lo que había causado dio el grito de guerra.

Harry se quedó mirando como sin varitas los rayos de luces cruzaban e iluminaban las sombras que siempre cubrían el bosque prohibido, no sabía de donde salían esos rayos y tampoco podía creer lo que provocaban, grandes cortadas aparecían en las blancas pieles de algunos, otros salían volando y se estrellaban contra los árboles, las túnicas se desgarraban como si estuvieran hechas de papel. Pero lo más increíble era como combatía Natanael contra la que hubiera llamado Inma, tal pareciera que eran los más poderosos.

Había visto una vez actuar a Iskandar y no había sido nada comparado con esto. Las capas se habían deshecho rápidamente, algunos las habían tirado y las cabelleras castañas se confundían con las cobrizas haciendo resaltar a los rubios.

-- ¡Harry! --escuchó el grito lejano de su madre, pero no podía quitar la vista de ese espectáculo.

--Ve Harry, ya llegará tu momento --Natanael se las había arreglado para llegar junto a él y sacarlo de la admiración. Sus ojos se abrieron y desenfocaron por unos segundos cuando un brillo casi cegador impactó contra su espalda, después, con una mueca de dolor mezclada con furia le ordenó al chico correr, incluso tuvo que empujarlo para lograr que Harry saliera del campo de batalla --no mires atrás --susurró antes de volver a su propia guerra.

Harry corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar un grito de dolor totalmente desgarrador, era una chica y varios más le siguieron. Cuando creyó haber corrido lo suficiente giró la cabeza tan solo un poco, el brillo rojo que resplandecía a lo lejos le heló la sangre y todo comenzó de nuevo a darle vueltas, intentó volver a correr pero tropezó, hundió la cara en la fría tierra y se quedó ahí intentando tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas que volvían a salir se mezclaron con tierra, ahogó algunas maldiciones mientras los gritos metros atrás de él seguían resonando cada vez más fuertes y más desgarradores. Se puso de pie al escuchar la desesperada voz de su madre llamarlo pero no podía dar dos pasos sin tropezar, se sentía aturdido y estaba seguro de que ningún hechizo le había dado, es más, ni siquiera sabía si lo que los miembros de la corte celestial usaban eran hechizos.

No pudo seguir avanzando mucho, las piernas le fallaron y se fue hacia el suelo, a lo lejos escuchó un hechizo que no logró identificar y cayó en la inconsciencia.

En algún lugar donde los árboles en lugar de frutas daban bebidas, las flores de los arbustos eran deliciosas piernas de pollo, los arroyos de chocolate y Severus Snape era el gobernante más amable y querido por sus pobladores… James Potter miraba un espejo maldiciendo su suerte, deseó no estar no-muerto y poder ayudar a su hijo, impotente miró como lo levantaban en brazos y se lo llevaban. Pero no podía hacer nada, él sabía que tenía que ser así y ahora su amigo no podría casarse ese domingo, él no podría regresar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, también le dolía que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera muerto de esa forma y por esa razón tan absurda.

No conocía a Leandros pero lo odiaba, aunque le alegraba que fuera tan altivo… nadie traicionaba al Lord en vano aunque fuera miembro de la corte celestial. Todo se estaba mezclando y confundiéndolo todo. Leandros terminaría mal y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas al mirar como la imagen de su hijo se desvanecía del extraño espejo que había pedido prestado a escondidas, apareciendo la estampa del medio del bosque prohibido.

Algunos encapuchados habían caído ya y sus asesinos lloraban su muerte, la desaparición de su sangre. Miraba como eran solo unos niños, algunos apenas llegaban a los 20 años y otros con gran trabajo lograban pasarlos. Él conocía la historia de la corte celestial… cuántas veces no había escuchado a Jaia recitarla después de una de esas espantosas pesadillas…

---------flash-back----------------------

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió con violencia, al estrellarse contra la pared 4 adolescentes que habían estado durmiendo a pierna suelta despertaron de un brinco, uno de ellos incluso cayó de la cama envuelto en las sábanas, un golpe sordo se escuchó acompañado de una palabrota. La luz se encendió rápidamente al escuchar unos sollozos.

En la puerta, una pelirroja sollozaba buscando desesperada con la mirada a alguien. James brincó hasta ella cuando otra pelirroja llegaba agitada hasta ellos. Remus y Peter se acercaron de inmediato mientras Sirius seguía maldiciendo tirado en el piso. Remus rodó los ojos al mirar a su amigo y ver la desesperación en la pelirroja que no podía dejar de llorar y solo pasaba de brazo en brazo entre ellos, con un leve movimiento de varita logró desenredar a su amigo, rápidamente la sábana se estiró hacia arriba levantando un poco a Sirius quien poco después bajó dando vueltas y de nuevo su cabeza fue a dar contra la dura piedra del piso.

-- ¡Maldita sea Remus! --aulló Sirius sujetándose la cabeza con dolor. Se sentó en el piso y estiró los brazos hacia Jaia, James la soltó sonriente y ésta corrió hacia los cálidos brazos de su novio, la cabeza de Sirius golpeó contra la madera de su cama cuando Jaia brincó a sus brazos, pero no se quejó y solo se limitó a escuchar a Jaia que se esforzó en hablar a pesar de que los sollozos apenas la dejaban abrir la boca.

"Tenía 5 años, la túnica que llevaba no era exactamente de su talla porque había estado jugando en la habitación de su madre y unos gritos la habían alertado. No era nada nuevo, eso entre sus padres era tan común que no le extrañaba solo que ahora su padre gritaba más y cuando asomó la cabeza hacia el gran salón la bofetada que hizo a su madre caer a ella la hizo estremecer. La mano de Leandros se iluminó y un brillo resplandeció en el lugar. La hermosa mujer pelirroja cayó sin vida ante la aterrada mirada de la pequeña.

Altivo, con una mirada de prepotencia absurdamente mezclada con orgullo Leandros chasqueó los dedos y dos enormes guardias aparecieron para llevarse el cuerpo.

-- ¡No! --gritó la pequeña -- ¡es mi mamá, déjenla! --los guardias como acto reflejo acataron la orden pero bastó una sola mirada de Leandros para que levantaran el cuerpo.

El imponente patriarca caminó lentamente hasta su pequeña hija, la mayor y por alguna extraña razón la consentida, la única que podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso no andar cubierta… la única a la que le permitía de sus cuatro hijos, mirarle a los ojos. Con delicadeza la levantó en brazos y la miró a esos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas y no se separaban de los guardias que desechaban el cuerpo.

--Hija mía, un miembro de la corte no tiene madre… ellas solo sirven para mantener como debe ser a nuestra corte, eso lo sabes perfectamente Jaia --susurró Leandros sonriéndole a la pequeña -- ¡Jaia!

La chiquilla había empezado a sollozar sin dejar de mirar a su madre. No le importaba lo que su padre dijera… si bien esa mujer no era exactamente su madre, lo era de sus hermanas. No tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a su mamá, ella era lo más parecido que tenía y la amaba

--Jaia --insistió Leandros, ésta vez la obligó a mirarlo --algún día estarás al frente de la corte hija mía y no debes mostrar sentimientos, un líder no tiene sentimientos… ¡eres mi hija Jaia, no demuestres debilidad! --le exigió con mirada dura. La pequeña asintió lentamente intentando dejar de llorar --así me gusta --sonrió --protegerás la piedra que mantiene nuestra forma de vida pequeña, debes ser fuerte…"

Esa noche la pasaron intentando consolar a la adolescente que temblaba en brazos de su novio, después de que les contara eso, ninguno pudo volver a dormir, James lo había intentado pero las imágenes del padre de su mejor amiga matando a cada una de las mujeres con las que hubiera tenido un hijo.

-------fin-flash-back---------------

--La piedra del ángel --suspiró James mirando detenidamente el arroyo de chocolate bajo el puente de madera.

Ahora, después de vivir todo lo que le había tocado… entendía lo que Leandros había querido decir con aquello.

James cerró los ojos y la escena del bosque prohibido le llenó la cabeza… hermanos matándose entre ellos por una tontería… solo esperaba que su hijo hubiera entendido el mensaje y que lo regresaran pronto, debía decirles todo lo que había descubierto en esa no-vida, sería decisivo en la guerra que estaba por desatarse, ahora solo restaba esperar, él sabía que Harry estaría bien, tenía que estarlo… ¿no?.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
